Lost in the Darkness
by forevervampires
Summary: Regina's curse did not succeed. It failed. This story is how Regina overcomes the struggles of her final chance at revenge to go into ruin, and how she wants to change, as well as the adventure on Snow-White and Charming trying to get to the other world to get Emma back from the wardrobe they sent her in. Many more adventures to come after these triumphs as well.
1. Prologue: Failure

**Lost in the Darkness**

 **AN/ So here is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic. Just a note the first area of this chapter that's between the ** is the actions and quotes directly from the first episode of the show, so I do not own any bit of context in there.**

 **Most importantly, I do not own characters or the story, they belong to Disney and ABC, and whoever else they belong to.**

 **Enjoy** **J**

 **Summary: Regina's curse did not succeed. It failed. This story is how Regina overcomes the struggles of her final chance at revenge to go into ruin, and how she wants to change, as well as the adventure on Snow-White and Charming trying to get to the other world to get Emma back from the wardrobe they sent her in. Many more adventures to come after that.**

* * *

 _Tired of feeling lost,_

 _Tired of letting go._

 _Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down._

 _Failure._

 _Drive the cloud away,_

 _We will fall from last to none._

 _The dark before the dawn,_

 _We will carry on._

 _~Failure (Breaking Benjamin)_

* * *

 **Prologue: Failure**

*"Don't worry," Regina spoke as she stepped into the room. "In a few moments you won't remember you knew him. Let alone loved him."

Her vicious stare rained down on Snow-White as she held to her dying prince, her labour pains still stinging her body.

She looked up at Regina with tear-stained cheeks. "Why did you do this?" Snow begged.

"Because this is _my_ happy ending," Regina hissed. Two black guards stormed in as Regina smirked. "The child?"

The guard shook beneath his armour. "Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

"Where is she?!" Regina hollered at Snow-White.

Snow smiled beneath her tears. Victory in her eyes. "She got away. You're going to lose." She stared down at David with hope. "I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that." Regina smirked, looking up the ceiling as she could hear the thundering clap of the curse surround them. Her laugh echoed and eerie evil.*

But something occurred she did not expect.

The thunder died down, and began to fade away, as did Regina's triumphant smile. The guards looked at each other and moved out of the doorway down the hall to see what was going on.

Snow looked at Regina's confused and startled face, "What's happening?"

Regina marched over to the window of the nursery, and saw nothing but the dark black sky sparkled with stars – her curse was nowhere in sight.

"My curse… where's my curse?!"

Snow looked at David confused. "Your curse failed," then snapped back up at Regina. "You failed. Your curse is gone, and you have nothing."

The dwarves began to gather in with weapons in hand, staring angrily at Regina by the window. "We got you cornered, witch!" Grumpy sneered.

They ran towards Regina, before she disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

"Where'd she go?" Sneezy asked.

Snow looked back down and brushed her husbands cheek. "I don't know, but we need to find her, and we need to save Charming, can you guys carry him to our bed?"

They all worked together to get pick up Charming as he lay motionless and close to death. "What about the Queen?"

Snow stared at Grumpy. "Send men after her, leave no stone unturned. I stopped her execution once, because I thought she could find redemption, but that's just not possible. She needs to die for this."

* * *

 **AN/ Prologue Chapter is completed in completion. Review!**


	2. Chapter One: Lost

**AN/ Here is the second chapter. This one is going to focus on Regina and how she is taking the failure of her curse, and what that had cost her.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _She's lost in the darkness,_

 _Fading away,_

 _I'm still around here,_

 _Screaming her name._

 _She's haunting my dream world,_

 _Trying to survive,_

 _My heart is frozen,_

 _I'm losing my mind._

 _Help me I'm buried alive._

 _~Lost (Within Temptation)_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Lost**

"It failed! Again!" Regina stormed near Rumplestiltskin's cage.

He rolled his eyes, "Did you kill another horse? Dear, dear, I said _precious_."

Regina went to the cage and grabbed a hold of the bars, leaning in with snarling teeth.

His stench was overwhelming and made her nostrils squeeze shut to quench it.

"I didn't kill another horse, you imp," she sighed. "I killed my father."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "Tisk, tisk tisk. Deary, deary, deary. Your love was not strong enough, not even for your own father."

Her fist slammed against the wall, "He was the only person in this world I loved! And I killed him for nothing!"

"Well then, who do you love the most, your Majesty?" Rumple spoke like a child teasing his sibling.

"The one I love the most is dead, I told you that." Regina stared at the ground. "There is no longer anyone I love…"

"Well, then, I guess the curse will never work." Rumple moved away from the bars to sit on a rock, now looking solemn. "You failed me."

Regina stared at his depressed features, confused as to why the news troubled him so much.

"If the only one you _truly_ love is already dead, then you can never cast the curse." Rumple sneered. "I should have chosen _her._ "

"Her?"

The doors to the crypt opened, and the shoes of the guards vibrated the floor like an earthquake.

"Run, run your Majesty," Rumplestiltskin sang, "Run, run as fast as you can, if you don't want to end up a dead…man."

Regina backed away from him, as he sat there, unbelieving of the circumstances. _What does he want from there?_ She wonders. "Halt!" Someone yelled from behind her, holding a sword to her back.

"You can't get away this time, we've got you surrounded."

The blue fairy flew in and trapped Regina against the wall by her wrists. Her arms flailed as she struggled to break free from the magic. "You will _never_ hurt anyone ever again."

"Fly away moth. Before you regret ever restraining me!" Regina spat. The blue fairy looked at Regina with pity and anger all rolled into one.

"What do you gain from all of this, Regina?" She asked.

Her smile grew bigger than the fairy, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Take her away," the fairy whispered. The guards came and cuffed her, releasing the blue fairy's magic.

"You just made a huge mistake," Regina taunted. Her hand twirled, causing the guards to be thrown against the walls, and she unlocked the handcuffs.

They started to get up again, grabbing their swords. Regina created vines from the rocks and tied them to the stones. Rumplestiltskin paid no attention to the commotion.

The blue fairy came back in, hearing the struggle, but as soon as Regina saw her, she vanished quickly.

 ** _(Scene Change)_**

The trees were nothing spectacular where she ended up. The air held a moist smell and weight to it, and it was all unfamiliar. Nothing like the woods that she trekked through on her rides between palaces, or on her adventures to find Snow-White, those were more dry and light.

She landed on her knees, staining her black dress with the mud.

Dread washed over Regina. She kept a good face down in Rumplestiltskin's tunnel, but she knew the truth.

She was out of options.

She can't hurt Snow and Charming, not after what Rumplestiltskin did to protect them.

She can't chase them around, or threaten them if she doesn't want to end up executed (for real this time).

She can't cast the curse to make them miserable.

She can't do anything.

The weight of all the failures in Regina's life came washing down, keeping her on her knees in the forest, unable to stand up.

There's nothing left for her but to survive always looking over her shoulders. Unable to carry on doing anything. This curse was a make it or break it deal.

If only she loved her father more, but Regina's love for Daniel was so powerful, that it even took some of the love for her father away, making it impossible for her to use him for the curse.

Her one chance. Gone.

And what was left for her in her life, besides fleeing and hiding, praying that Snow-White's men don't find her and get rid of her. And if they do, she has nothing in her life that she accomplished, and nothing to live for but herself.

True love was not in her cards, either. Maybe it was all those years ago when Tinkerbell saved her and led her to that tavern. Her last shot, and she ran away from it.

Now all that's left is nothing.

The weight grew heavier on her head as the feelings circled her even more so than before.

She was nothing.

She was lost.

* * *

 **AN/ So there is Chapter One for you all. Nice quick chapter, getting the set up on Regina and what is to become of her.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Nothing Else Matters

**AN/ Chapter Two is all here already! Hopefully school won't get too crazy so I can keep updating 1-2 a day and only miss a day every blue moon.**

 **This chapter will more explore Snow-White and the plans that she needs to set in motion.**

* * *

 _So close no matter how far,_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters._

 _~Nothing Else Matters (Metallica)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Nothing Else Matters**

Snow laid in bed next to her husband, the pains from the birth beginning to subside, but the pain in her heart was growing more and more. David hadn't woken up since being stabbed, but they said he was going to live.

The wait was what was killing her. As well, there was no news on Regina.

To be fair, it had only been a couple days since Regina vanished from Rumplestiltskin's tunnel, but all the same, each hour that went by was more time that Regina had to come up with something just as or more terrible than the curse that failed.

And she had no strength without Charming beside her, and the thought of their daughter in a strange land, not even a week old was eating away at her heart.

She now knew what Regina must have felt like after Cora ripped Daniel's heart out in front of her. This pain was unbearable to live with.

 _Knock, knock._ Snow-White looked at the door to see Red with a basket. "How is he?" She asked.

"Fine, for the moment." Snow looked back down. "Any news on Regina?"

Red shook her head. "Everyone available has been combing the woods, asking every person anything they know, but so far nothing. It's like she disappeared."

Snow shook her head. Grumpy appeared behind Red, "She did. And that's why we can't find her."

Red scowled at him.

"Every day she's out there…"

"We _will_ find her, Snow," Red sat at the foot of the bed, reaching her hand out to her in comfort, her hood falling to her back. "And then, we can start looking for Emma."

Snow smiled at the thought of her daughter. "I know. We will find a way. Right now, that's what I need to hope for. God, I hope she made it okay and someone's looking after her."

"She's born out of true love," the blue fairy said as she flew into the room from the window, "a strong heart. That should help her." Snow nodded. "I have some news."

"What is it now?" Grumpy complained with a hard frown.

"It's Rumplestiltskin. He's escaped from his cage."

Everyone's eyes widened, Red stood up. "How is that possible?" Snow asked.

"I'm not sure," the blue fairy replied. "One of the guards went to bring him his food, and they found the bars to the cage were gone. I'm sorry, I wish I brought better news."

"So not only is Regina on the loose…" Red started.

Snow finished, "So is Rumplestiltskin." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Maybe we would have been better off if the curse did sweep us away."

"You can't mean that," Grumpy said dangerously.

"Yes, the curse is gone, and we escaped Regina making our lives miserable, but everyone would have been contained. They are probably out there right now killing people."

Everyone's eyes cast down at the thought. Who knows what either party as doing? What horrors they are unleashing on people.

A thought struck Snow-White instantly at the thought. "What if we don't look for Regina specifically, but look for troubling things. People disappearing, popping up dead. Maybe that's how we'll find her! She can't live without inflicting misery."

The blue fairy nodded, "I will get right on that," and she flew out the window.

Snow kissed Charming's head before getting out of the bed, her pains had subsided quite a bit since the birth, so it wasn't as painful as the day of the curse. "I need to find someone. Someone who will help me get to the world my daughter is in so I can bring her home."

Grumpy walked over to Snow and put a hand on her shoulder, "You know we got your back, sister."

Snow nodded. "There's so much to do," she looked down at Charming, "I can't sit here and wait for him forever. I know he'll wake up, and when that happens, I'll be here, and hopefully, so will Emma."

* * *

 **AN/ Chapter Two starting on the path that Snow will be taking. What do you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Miles Away

**AN/ I am on a roll if I do say so myself, probably helps that I like quick chapters instead of long ones, and a chapter only takes me a half hour or so to write and go through.**

 **This chapter is more on Snow and others, Regina will come next chapter in a way.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Really, I'm so thankful_

 _For the people I meet,_

 _The places I've been,_

 _And the things I've seen._

 _But if she's not here ,_

 _It doesn't feel like I'm living my dream._

 _I know they say that no one is perfect,_

 _But I swear she's perfect for me._

 _And that makes it so much harder to leave._

 _~Miles Away (Memphis Mayfire)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Miles Away**

Snow, Grumpy and Red all went down to Rumplestiltskin's cage, torches in hand. Red's cloak glowed in the light, and shadowed Grumpy's face, making their names compliment them more than ever.

But Snow? No, she didn't look pure or light here. The worry and anger on her face made the innocent Snow-White one tainted with darkness around her.

Eventually they reached the end, and the bars were gone, just like blue said – not even lying on the ground or in dust.

Red sniffed the air. "There's no other scent besides his recently."

"So he escaped on his own?" Grumpy complained. "I thought that this magic was strong enough to contain him!"

Snow sighed, "Apparently not. Let's just hope that Regina and him don't form an alliance."

Red walked into the "cage" and began looking around, her eyes dropped on a piece of parchment on the floor beside the left wall.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Blank," Red said. "Just a blank piece of paper."

Grumpy snorted, shaking his head. "Great, what did he do? Slide the paper against the bars and make them disappear?"

"I don't know…" Snow whispered.

"Over here!" Red called from the other side of the cage, in her hand, alongside the paper, she held a small bottle used for ink.

Snow-White shook her head, confused by everything. "He shouldn't have been given anything, not with the way he can work around with magic."

She held her stomach, remembering the last time she was down here. Right before the curse, Rumplestiltskin told her and Charming that their daughter would be the key to breaking it and saving everyone.

Because of that, they sent Emma away. Snow shook her head, she can't think of Emma right now. Blue said she was going to find a way get her back, and she had to trust that. This trip is about Rumplestiltskin.

"Snow?" Red called. She stepped towards her with a hand resting on Snow's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, not realizing tears were beginning to form and even fall from her eyes.

"I'm just thinking of Emma, and what Rumplestiltskin said." Snow shook her head. "He can see the future? So why did he not see the curse fail?"

"Maybe he's just getting old," Grumpy said.

Red nodded, "That would explain why he was so easy to capture with the quill–"

"But he got away! He knew how to get out, and he stayed here until the curse, but as soon as it failed he got himself out somehow." Snow looked back at the cage. "This is where he wanted to be for it. He wanted this curse to happen, the question is why?"

The three of them looked at each other, none able to give an answer.

Foot steps began to run down the stairs, revealing Doc in a very tired state. "What is it?" Snow said scared. "Charming?"

Doc smiled, "He's waking up."

She smiled, and began to ran back up to her husband, everyone else falling in toe.

 ** _(Scene Change and to David's mind)_**

Everything was swirling around him, but it was pitch black. Nothing was stable, and if he could move, he might throw up.

Was there a fire nearby? Was he on fire?

Why couldn't he move? What happened? His last memory was… he couldn't even remember what happened last time, can't recall anything.

Who was he even?

What was his name, where is he from?

The burning began to cool and got replaced with an icy chill, his body wanting to shiver.

The blackness was brightening to a grey, and he knew his body would let him be in control again. Soon, maybe, he'll find out who he is.

"David?" He heard, the sound of a woman, though very muffled. "David? David! Are you awake?"

He wanted to reply. Who was she? Who was this girl sounding so concerned about him. There was so much love in her voice and in her aura.

"Charming? Please say you are here with me now…" her voice faded away as she was losing hope in his response.

It took some effort, but he grunted, at least to let the lady know he was all right, and in response, she gave a small chuckle.

His mind smiled (as he could not physically). At least, if he can't remember who he was, there are people who do.

* * *

 **AN/ Here ya go! New one up, how did you enjoy that? Let me know :) Review**


	5. Chapter Four: Come As You Are

**AN/ Here is the next one! One I'm sure you guys wanted to start up – Regina returns in the story**

 **Remember to review :)**

* * *

 _Come, as you are,_

 _As you were,_

 _As I want you to be._

 _As a friend, as a friend,_

 _As an old enemy._

 _~Come As You Are (Nirvana)_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Come As You Are**

He knew the wood of the Sherwood Forest like the back of his hands, or like the face of his child. Robin Hood has ventures from one end to the next, stepped on every rock, every twig and every sliver of grass that these woods have offered.

Usually other members of his Merry Men would be alongside him, but that was before his wife died a couple years or so ago. Sometimes, just walking in the forest by himself would give some sort of comfort, and let him be sad in peace.

Though leaving Roland behind was never easy, even just for a few hours.

But he had to do it occasionally, strapping his bow to his back, and preparing for a few hours in the woods does him some good, and helps Robin be a pleasant dad, and not one always looking sad and depressed.

Robin smiled at the thought of him, always the forefront of his mind.

A twig snapped to Robin's right, and in the blink of an eye he had his bow in hand and ready to fire.

A deer stood there slowly walking between the trees.

This was Robin's favourite part about hunting – the hunt itself, and the stealth.

Slowly, Robin moved to the side, keeping his bow aimed at the deer, his eyes furrowed in concentration.

The deer remained unaware of his presence, until Robin stood on a twig and snapped it. Its head snapped up saw him and began to run.

Just as quickly, Robin was chasing after it, waiting for it to stop so he can try again.

He jumped against trees, over fallen logs, and on rocks, keeping the deer in sight, releasing his mind from all his misery.

A flash of black caught the side of his eye, and he halted, losing the deer as it continued to run.

 _What is that?_ He questioned mentally. Robin replaced his bow on his back and began to slowly stride to the black.

The closer her got, the more he could make out the features of a woman in a royal dress. "Hello?" He called. "Who are you?"

She didn't respond. She just sat against the tree, her eyes opened, showing nothing but emptiness.

"Are you alright?" Robin crouched in front of her. The woman's lips were opened slightly, while her eyes were cast down. Her arms, wrapped around her body like she was in pain. "Can you tell me your name? I'm Robin of Locksley."

Still no answer.

Robin brushed the hair fallen from her face. She looked familiar, but couldn't place it. Obviously she was a royal of some sort, and probably one that the Evil Queen has tormented, if she's in this state.

He hooked his arms around her, and attempted to carry her over his shoulders, but with the weight of her herself, as well as the how many layers of clothing she wore, it nearly broke his strength. "I need your help in order to help you, please."

The woman's dress caught in a tree branch near the ground, and Robin had to set her back down in order to not tear it.

Robin bent down, looked in her face, and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to bring help and get you somewhere warm, alright?"

Quickly, like a life depended on it (and for all he knows it did), he rushed back to the Merry Men Camp, only taking him an hour so to do. "Little John?" He called as soon as he was close enough.

"Robin? Thought you'd be gone longer," he replied, "What's the matter?"

"I need your help come with me," Robin led him into the forest again, before Roland saw him and demanded that he stay, and with his will of strength weakened by his son, he'd do it, even if there was a woman lying comatose in the forest.

Little John followed as quickly as he could, but to Robin, felt like so much longer. "I found a woman in the forest. She doesn't respond, and she needs somewhere to go."

"Are you sure she's not, you know, dead?" Little John said reluctantly.

Robin nodded, "Yes, I am. Her eyes are opened, and I saw her chest move from breathing. I think maybe she shut down her mind." Robin turned right stepping over a fallen log. "I need to get her back to camp, and try and aid her as best as we can."

Little John nodded. "Over here!" Robin called. She still lay there, just where Robin left her a couple hours ago. "Help me get her up."

But Little John didn't move. He saw her clothes, and her face, and knew exactly who she was – the one who murdered Robin's wife.

"You don't want to do that, Robin. Let's just leave her."

Robin turned back to his long time friend in shock. He has never been so heartless. "How can you say that?"

"You don't know who she is do you?" Robin shook his head, still attempting to lift her. "That's the Evil Queen."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, one of her arms, draped over his shoulder. His face turned to her, and his eyes looking deep into blank ones.

* * *

 **AN/ So how was that? Robin coming in to save Regina? Will he, or will he just leave her? Only time will tell**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter Five: Coma White

**AN/ Voila Voila! Chapter five is here to read. Not too exciting of one, as it's more of a mental chapter, instead of talking (as you notice, I love dialogue)**

* * *

 _Her mouth was an empty cut,_

 _And she was waiting to fall.  
Just bleeding like a polaroid,_

 _That lost all her dolls._

 _~Coma White (Marilyn Manson)_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Coma White**

The fire crackled, everyone staring into it with as much intensity as they could manage. It was the only sound around them, as no one had words to say.

Roland sat by Robin's feet, playing with some sticks he found nearby, not understanding everyone's silence. Campfires used to be filled with loud, boisterous talking, drunken singing, and many laughs.

But now, everyone was quiet.

One question rained in everyone's mind. _What do we do?_

 ** _(Scene Change to end of Previous Chapter)_**

Robin held the Evil Queen in her arms, frozen still. Little John's eyes were scared beyond all means, seeing his closest friend that near to the most psychotic person alive.

"We should go. Just leave her here, the beasts will get her and everyone will be rid of her." Robin closed his eyes, still unsure what to do. "She has yet to touch Sherwood Forest, don't give her the opportunity to do so."

His hands shook against Regina's arms, gripping her tightly. Little John was right, she was the vilest person in existence, maybe even more so than the Dark One, if not, not by much.

Robin stood up, keeping her laid against his back, before setting her back down against the tree. Her eyes were still opened and unseeing, and his insides turned at the sight.

He breathed, and let go of the feeling, "Let's go, Little John. I think, we need to tell everyone else, let them know of the danger that's here."

They left the area, leaving Regina right where she was found.

 ** _(Scene change back)_**

When they got back, Robin made the announcement of the Evil Queen being in the area. As quickly as they could, they gathered all their weapons and prepared them, in case she decided to storm in their camp.

And now, they had no idea what to do. Should they just leave her, and hope that the beasts in the night take care of her (as Robin convinced them all that she was in no state to disappear)? Or, should they find someone to tell, and get her to Snow-White?

Everyone thought it, but no one said them out loud.

Much The Miller's Son sighed, tired of the silence, and began to hum. Hum the song of Mountain Dwarves that lived in another realm.

Little John, picked up on the tone, and began to sing,

 _Far over, the misty mountains cold,_

 _To dungeons deep,_

 _And caverns old,_

 _We must away,_

 _Ere break of day,_

 _To seek the pale, enchanted gold._

Friar Tuck grabbed his instrument, and strung to the sounds, Robin's eyes twinkled. Others began to join in as the music played.

They continued to sing the song, the beat increasing, as the song does not generally do.

Laughter began to fill the camp, and slowly, the thought of the Evil Queen was pushed from their minds, Roland smiled as everyone was turning back to normal.

Robin stood up, taking Roland in his arms and began to dance with everyone else.

 _The pines were roaring,_

 _On the height,_

 _The winds were moaning,_

 _In the night._

 _The fire was red,_

 _It flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches, blazed with light._

Robin always laughed as they sang this song. The dwarves that originally sang it would be very angry to find out how they sang it, with so much glee as the song continued.

But it put everyone back to their normal selves.

His mind though, did not completely forget about the Evil Queen, and he did hold some guilt over just leaving her alone in the forest.

The woman he saw, was not someone who looked as though she has killed or wanted to kill hundreds of people, but someone in desperate need of love, and help. If she had been anyone else, they would have brought her to the camp and tried to awake her locked mind.

But because of who she is, they left her to die.

Robin's eyes looked at his son, and a sad smile spread. He had to protect his son, as he was all he had left, now that his wife was dead.

 _The mountains smoked,_

 _Beneath the moon_

 _The dwarves they heard_

 _The tramp of doom,_

 _They fled their hall_

 _To dying fall,_

 _Beneath his feet,_

 _Beneath the moon._

And he would do whatever it takes to protect him. Whatever, it takes.

 _Far over the misty mountains grim,_

 _To dungeons deep_

 _And caverns grim,_

 _We must away_

 _Ere break of day,_

 _To win our harps and gold for him._

* * *

 **AN/ So how was that? Regina left to die in the forest, life is really not treating her well, is it?**

 **I do just want to say that I will not be bringing in Lord of the Rings dwarves or characters into the story, I just thought that the song would be perfect for this, and the lyrics are right from The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien, and so I referenced dwarves from mountains, instead of the ones that work in mines (as I'm sure there would be more types of dwarves in a land as big as the one in Once Upon A Time)**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter Six: Where Is My Mind

**AN/ I know the last chapter did not have much action or really point to it, so here is one with some good story moving plot points!**

* * *

 _With your feet on the air and your head on the ground,_

 _Try this trick, and spin it_

 _Yeah,_

 _Your head will collapse,_

 _If there's nothing in it,  
And you ask yourself,_

 _Where is my mind?_

 _~Where Is My Mind (The Pixies)_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Where Is My Mind**

He'd been awake for a day, but he had no idea what was going on. The place looked strange, and he had a sense that he didn't belong here.

They kept calling him "David" or "Charming" but to him, that wasn't his name, that wasn't who he is. It was too foreign.

A short man who called himself Doc kept telling him he needed to stay in bed, as to not put too much pressure on his wound. He would ask everyone he saw how he came to be in such a predicament, but they just smiled, and said, "You'll know soon, now rest up."

It was slowly driving him mad with questions, and not once did he get an answer.

Anyone who came in would cause him to sigh in annoyance, except one. The woman with the long black hair and porcelain skin – she called herself Snow-White.

His mind would fill with her beauty and her kindness. She never pushed him, just tried to make sure he was as comfortable as possible, and doing okay.

"Who are you?" He had asked her minutes after he awoke. "Who are you to me?"

She gave him a warm smile, filled with love. "My name's Snow-White. I'm your wife."

That he was able to believe was true more than his name, but at the same time, it was very unbelievable. Why was someone like her with someone like him? She obviously was a woman made for the life in this palace, but he knew in his gut he wasn't.

Something in his mind gave him his sense of home – forests and trees, vast land that stretches on as far as the eyes can see. To him, that felt like home.

But someone like Snow-White did not belong there.

She came back in, and as soon as she saw him, both of them smiled as far as their cheeks allowed, and for her, it went on for miles. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as the last time you were in," he chuckled. "I'll get there."

She sat down beside the bed on the floor, looking at his face. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…"

His smile left, "Isn't me not remembering you a form of loss?"

She shook her head, "No. Loss is death. With your memory being gone, I know my Charming is still in there, and we will get him out."

"What if you can't?"

That was the last thing Snow wanted to hear. "Then we can make new memories, I know it."

"How did we meet?"

Her cheeks blushed a rosy red, and her face turned from him. "Well, that's a story."

"I got time. I'm not going anywhere."

Snow smiled, "True. Tonight, before bed, I'll tell you day one of our story, and if you want, every night, I'll tell you another. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven," he closed his eyes. "Maybe that'll help me remember who I am."

Four fairies flew in form the window, all looking terrified but thrilled at the same time. Snow looked at them, and stood up. "What is it?"

"We found Regina."

Snow's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"In Sherwood Forest. A band of thieves who call themselves The Merry Men found her. She's in a comatose state, but alive."

Snow quickly rushed to get proper clothes on. "We need to get there now." She stopped, realizing that she wanted to leave to find Regina, and looked at her husband.

He smiled at her, "Go. I can tell it's important. You can tell me the story when you return."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. "Alright. Sherwood Forest is only a few days ride from here, we shouldn't be more than a week." Snow reached down and kissed his forehead, not thinking he was ready for one on the lips. "I love you, Charming."

"Go. Be safe. Help me fall in love with you again," he reassured her.

 ** _(Scene Change)_**

A few days later, they arrived at Sherwood Forest, at the camp of the Merry Men. "Your majesty," they bowed.

Snow-White nodded, "I'm sorry to be hasty, but where's the Evil Queen?"

Little John stepped foreword and introduced himself. "I can show you the way." He led her and a few others who came into the forest for an hour until they reached the area where Regina was. "We checked in every day to make sure she was still here. We would have taken her back to camp, but if she awoke, who knows what damage she would have done to us all."

"I understand." Little John stopped in his tracks. "Where is she?"

"She-she was right here," he pointed towards a tree. "I just checked in only half a day ago, and she was there, in the same position as every other time."

Snow turned to the others, "Search the woods, and blow one of your horns if you spot her, and think you'll live while doing so."

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty."

"It's alright," Snow said, shaking. "This is a lead. Our first one, it helps. Come on, let's head back, I want to make sure you make it back to your friends okay."

 _Where did she go?_

* * *

 **AN/ Uh-oh. What happened to Regina? Is she awake? Was she kidnapped? Only time will tell!**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Everything

**AN/ Here we go! Read on!**

* * *

 _Buried way beneath the sheets,_

 _I think she's having a meltdown._

 _Finding it hard to fall asleep,_

 _She won't let anyone help her._

 _The look on her face, a waste of time,_

 _She won't let go, gonna roll the dice_

 _Loosing her grace, starts to cry,_

 _I feel her pain when I look in her eyes._

 _~Everything (Buckcherry)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Everything**

Robin ran the bucket under the water of the river, filling it with it's cool temperature. _This should do it._ His brow soaked with sweat, but not because of the journey. _What have I done?_

Every day Robin went back to the tree to check on Regina, even when it wasn't his turn to do so. The right thing to do to protect Roland was _not_ to bring her back to the camp, but when he saw her lying on the ground with that defeated look on her face… he didn't see the Evil Queen – the one who terrorized and murdered and tortured probably thousands of lives.

And he couldn't leave her alone.

When Little John called on the blue fairy to tell her that they had found the Evil Queen, something flipped inside of him, and for six days he left her alone where she was, resisting the urge to hide her.

But the day that they were to arrive, Robin caved, and he took Regina on his back and carried her to the abandoned cabin a bit ways away, and laid her on the bed there – her eyes, like always, never shifted from the blank expression.

His guilt was released slightly as soon as he had her safely in the cabin before the guilt of having just saved the most vicious psychopath in all of the Enchanted Forest surfaced.

He was stuck in a rock in a hard place.

And if this got his son killed… he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

 _One thing at a time. Let's see about getting her better._ Robin thought.

He picked up the bucket, clenching his muscles and started walking towards the cabin. He's been gone only a day, and he missed Roland terribly, but knew this was best for now.

He'd go back tomorrow morning, and see what all was going on at the camp.

 _They must be freaking out, not being able to find her,_ more guilt washed over him.

How could he let them harm someone who is so defenseless right now? Who's broken beyond repair and has nothing to live for?

Yes, she never said those words, but her face said it all.

The Evil Queen – the monster of the realm – was now nothing more than a living ghost.

The cabin came into view a few moments later, and Robin stopped.

The weight of the water hung on his arms like they never have before – he never had a problem carrying water to the Merry Men camp, which was further away, but now… it felt like the hardest job in the world

Slowly, he trekked forward until he was at the foot of the doorway, and opened it. It was dark and dim as the windows were small and didn't let in much light, which was perfect for covering the Evil Queen up.

He placed the bucket beside the bed and looked at Regina's face, it was slightly different – looked more troubled and crinkled.

Hopefully this was a sign of something good, and not bad.

Robin placed a rag into the water and began to dab at her forehead, wetting some of the hair that had fallen out of place.

"You know," Robin began talking, "you're not as scary as all the stories make you believe. They said even looking at you would cause someone to freeze with fright, but, I just feel sorry for you."

He took the rag and re-soaked it, now starting to dab at the rest of her face. "I don't know if you can hear me, but, I'm begging you. I'm helping you get better, and I'm not going to let you go to jail until I know you're not so helpless as you are now, so please, when you do awaken from whatever it is you are under, please leave my family alone.

"Do that, and I will let you go and not say anything to anyone that you were here and where you go."

Robin glanced for a reaction, but there was nothing.

"Eventually, you will wake up. And I hope you use that as a way to change."

* * *

 **AN/ So, there is Regina, kidnapped by Robin Hood who has conflicting emotions about his rescuing her. Tick tock, more chapters to go. Sadly, I will not be able to update tomorrow as I have plans, but I will make up for those on Monday, I promise :)**

 **Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Tourniquet

**AN/ So sorry that I was unable to update yesterday, but I had work and then I went to go see Pan with a friend of mine. Movie was pretty good, and I thought it was quite genius :) I do recommend seeing it**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter on our heroes and villains stories. Here I'm going to delve deeper into Regina and Robin and both of their minds.**

* * *

 _My wounds cry for the grave,_

 _My soul cries for deliverance._

 _Will I be denied_

 _Christ? Tourniquet._

 _My suicide_

 _~Tourniquet (Evanescence)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Tourniquet**

"Daddy!" Roland screamed in excitement, jumping into Robin's arms.

"Well, hello there!" He smiled as he lifted his son in the air.

"Where were you, Papa?"

"Good question," Little John interrupted. He held a bow in his hand which made Robin raise an eyebrow – Little John was terrible with a bow and has yet to hit his target, which always made him a good comedian for everyone. "Did you hear?"

Robin furrowed his brows. "Snow-White came for the Evil Queen yesterday, and she was gone."

"Oh, right," Robin quickly thought off the top of his head. "I went to go check on her and saw her gone, so I was looking all day yesterday for her, and fell asleep. Is she still here?"

Friar Tuck nodded, appearing behind Little John. "Yeah, she's helping with the cooking. Who knew she'd be so handy?"

They all began to walk to the main area of the camp, and Snow-White stood out from the crowd like a beacon in her white outfit. She held a strong smile that did not match her eyes, which were full of pain and conflict.

She turned towards Robin (holding Roland) and walked up to him. "Hello, I am–"

"Snow-White," he shook her hand. "Your reputation precedes you. Welcome to the camp of the Merry Men."

"I wish it was under better circumstances." She looked down. "We were out looking for Regina practically all night."

"As was I." Robin nodded. "I noticed when I checked on her before you arrived, and I'm afraid time got lost on me."

She grabbed her bow as others did as well, "We're heading out again, are you coming with us?"

Robin froze. He probably should go with them, and the thought of them finding Regina actually made him nervous, but then he looked at his son. "I'll catch up later. I didn't get to see my son yesterday, so I want to be with him for a bit before."

Snow smiled sadly, looking at the two of them. "I understand."

Everyone began heading out, leaving Robin's thought all ablaze and Roland demanding to be put down so he could play with some sticks.

 ** _(Scene Change and to Regina's mind)_**

It was a never ending pool that she was unable to escape from. An unending life that was flashing in her eyes.

The one as the Evil Queen.

After all her attempts to be something better and get what she thought she deserved it all blew up in her face, and that was probably because of all the horror she caused, and almost did.

That new life would have been perfect – everyone bowed down to her whim, miserable as she rained victorious.

But that wasn't going to happen, not unless Daniel came back to life so she could… do what her mother did to him, and she wouldn't, cause he was her perfect version of a happy ending.

One that was too far out of her reach.

In her mind, all she can picture is her mother killing him, and it plays in slow motion, over and over again, and then a random moment from a town she destroyed or a heart she crushed.

With each image and each scene she delved deeper inside of herself.

Regina was slightly aware of some commotion going on around – someone trying to talk to her but it was all a distant humming sound.

It probably was that Snow-White or her Prince Charming – maybe even the blue fairy or Rumplestiltskin, whoever found her in her vulnerable state.

A new image appeared in Regina's mind – her being dragged off to the stake where she was about to be executed. She had never been so scared in her life, never felt so weak and powerless, and she was completely at their mercy, which, unbelievably, Snow-White gave. Even after Regina sent a Huntsman to rip out her heart, put a reward on her head, murdered anyone who dared help her.

She felt her body move, but didn't know what was happening. Was she finally waking up from this frozen hypnosis she put herself under? What did that mean?

Where she was going was a mystery, her mind wasn't registering her movements but her body was just moving. No, this wasn't magic, this was herself, that much Regina knew.

A stinging sensation filled her stomach like the air was being let out of it, over and over again, reminding her of holes.

What was happening to her?

"Stop! Stop!" A man yelled. She was able to understand him. There was a tight grip on her arm before she sank to the ground.

Slowly she started to see again, and understand what she was seeing. He laid her down on the ground before putting his hands to her stomach.

"What happened to me?" She whispered.

The man looked frantic as he attempted to stop the bleeding. "You stabbed yourself, repeatedly." He ripped fabric off of his clothes and began to bandage her up. "Luckily not deeply."

Regina began to cough.

He looked at her, "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

She closed her eyes. "Apparently. I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

 **AN/ Here is the dark side of Regina's mind, but yay she finally woke up! Now she may participate in the story. :)**

 **Review Review**


	10. Chapter Nine: All Around Me

**AN/ Here we go! More and more and more we are here! Story is progressing in a good way I like to think, but I need reviews to know just how well ;)**

 **This one is a short and sweet one about David/Charming**

* * *

 _My hands are searching for you_

 _My arms are outstretched towards you_

 _I feel you on my fingertips_

 _My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

 _~All Around Me (Flyleaf)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: All Around Me**

He would walk around the castle for a few hours a day, but for the most part, stay still in bed. His wound was still in fear of reopening, so he had to take it easy, or so the dwarf, Doc said.

But he had to do something more than sit in bed. He was hoping that walking around the area that he was told was his home would help regain some memories, but nothing was jogging in his mind – at least of the castle.

Everyone he walked by would nod their heads and say, "Your majesty," but that always made him feel uncomfortable, like that wasn't who he was.

He had flashes of green fields, but they were only fleeting when he was asleep.

He also got used to being called David, and it was now starting to feel right to him.

That name shouldn't have been so… odd, but it was, until recently, since he had those flashes.

David re-entered the bedroom, and he remembered Snow-White. She had been gone for almost two weeks, and every day he itched for her to return.

The way he felt around her was nothing like he thought one could experience, and David could not wait to hear their story.

Doc was in the room, helping him taking off his shirt so he could go back to bed. He checked David's wound, tightened up the bandages before heading off for the night.

And night drew closer and closer, and he fell nearer to sleep, but there was one thing that stopped him.

The hairs on David's neck were sticking up in an odd fashion, keeping him awake, no matter how high the moon decided to rise.

A small chuckle echoed around the room, and David sat up in haste, "Agh!" He complained, grabbing his stomach. "Who's there?"

The chuckle as even more pronounced, and lasted longer. "Who are you?"

A man stepped out of the shadows behind a cabinet; his skin sparkled with the light of the moon behind him in gold. There was something sinister about his smile, and the way he held his arms was very… strange.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He walked closer to him until he stood beside the bed. David shifted further away. "I guess I need to re-introduce myself."

The man took an over exaggerated bow. "Rumplestiltskin. I know what you seek. Your memories, and I can get them back for you, for a price, of course."

That peaked David's interest. "You can? What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled, and laughed some more. "A bit of help, with a trip I'm planning."

* * *

 **AN/ So nothing huge story wise going on, but bringing back Rumplestiltskin, thought it was going to be big. I know I have a lot of plots going on at once, but I do promise that they will all come together.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Bury Me

**AN/ Now that David is no longer forgotten, let's head back to Regina!**

 **Enjoy Enjoy**

* * *

 _What if I wanted to break_

 _Laugh it all off in your face_

 _What would you do?_

 _What if I fell to the floor_

 _Couldn't take all this anymore_

 _What would you do, do, do?_

 _~Bury Me (30 Seconds to Mars)_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Bury Me**

"Ow! Careful!" Regina screamed at Robin. He huffed and dabbed once again at her self-inflicted wounds. It stung painfully. "Are you trying to make it worse?!"

Robin took the cloth away and threw it in the bucket of water. "You know, you did this to yourself. I don't have to help you."

"Then, can you pass me the cloth? I can do this myself."

"As you command, you majesty," he said mockingly passing her what she asked for. Robin walked out of the bed area and went to where he kept some fruit and other types he found on his journey back to the cabin.

Generally, Regina would have just used some magic and she would have been cured, but when she tried, the energy needed was lost on her, and it would just tingle. So now, she was left with cleaning it off with an almost-dirty rag and hope she doesn't get an infection from it.

Regina hissed as it touched. "Yeah, it's going to do that," Robin replied, bringing her an apple.

She grabbed it from his hand and examined it, "Do what?"

"Sting," Robin replied, truthful sarcasm biting into the breath it took. "Be lucky you didn't tear up your insides while you were stabbing yourself."

Regina huffed. "Thanks for the reminder."

"I'm just trying to help, you know." Robin sat in a chair in the corner, sinking into it as best as he could.

She swallowed a bit of the apple, and stared down at it, "Why?" It twirled in her hand. "You know who I am, so why are you helping me?"

Robin looked out the window. "Wouldn't you like to know…" he muttered, practically to himself. "Well, you can't stay hidden out here forever. Hopefully, that–" Robin pointed at her wound, "–gets better."

Regina laughed slightly, placing a hand gently on her stomach. "Not a lot of people would say that about me."

"Well," Robin spoke, "I'm not most people. And I can see a soul in distress."

"I'm not in distress!" Regina screamed.

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Of course you're not. You, your majesty, were comatose for almost two weeks, not even reacting to me moving you here, then in a unknowing state, you tried to kill yourself. Not in distress at all, your majesty."

Regina raised her hand as if to summon a fireball, before clenching her fist in. "If I wasn't so weak right now, you'd be charcoal."

Robin stood up, holding a triumphant smile. "Why else do you think I'd talk back to you like that?"

"You better be far away when I am better," and suddenly she began to cough violently, the wounds began to spring back open and blood slowly seeped through the cracks. Robin rushed over to her keeping her body still as she coughed her lungs up. After a few moments, it died down, and sweat was glittering her forehead.

She soon passed out from exhaustion.

 ** _(Switch to Robin's mind)_**

"Or, you might just owe me one for all this," Robin grabbed the rag and began to bat down her forehead, before looking at her stomach. They hadn't reopened as much as he thought, which was – surprisingly – a pleasant sight.

Most people would kill to see the Evil Queen in this position, and there he was, hating it. Hating the sight.

All her sarcasm and sass was just a cover up to not appear weak, but her face told him the truth – she was still broken, and still on the verge of another mental collapse.

It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop, before he cleaned up, and decided go back home. Everyone was still looking for Regina, except Snow-White. She left back for her castle as there was other matters that needed attending to, and she believed that Regina had gone far away from Sherwood Forest by now.

Guilt still waved over him as he thought about protecting the Evil Queen, but it wasn't as big as it would be if he just left her.

He had a code. To protect the less fortunate, and at the moment, the Evil Queen – Regina – was just that.

* * *

 **AN/ Finally! I got to write Regina's sassiness, I've been waiting a long time to do that :) So what'd y'all think of it?**

 **Review review review!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: One Step Closer

**AN/ Nah nah nah nah author note babble about this being the new chapter and I hope y'all love it blah blah**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Everything you say to me_

 _Takes me one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

 _I need a little room to breathe_

 _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break_

 _~One Step Closer (Linkin Park)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: One Step Closer**

"Come on…" Regina muttered, holding out her hand attempting to create a fireball. She would get a small pebble sized for a fraction of a second before it disappeared. Her strength was so weak that magic was next to impossible for her to conjure – she felt like a beginner again. "Come on!"

Robin shook his head, watching her. "Are you trying to burn the place to the ground? It's the only reason you're not laying outside, getting rained on right now, you know."

Regina wished she could throw a fireball at him in that moment. He has been nothing but infuriating, and she couldn't do anything. She wished it was only because of her lack of strength and energy to perform magic, but he did save her life, and even though she was the Evil Queen, she still felt like she owed him one.

And that thought could not make her any angrier.

"What about you? If I burn your house to the ground, you'd be in the same predicament."

Robin laughed. "Oh, this isn't my home. Just an abandoned cabin I found when I trying to figure out where to hold you. I sure as well wasn't going to bring the Evil Queen near my family, no matter what mental state she was in."

"You have a very narrow-minded view of me…" Regina whispered.

"I wonder why." Regina snapped her head to him, his eyes closed. "The stories I hear–"

"Gossip!" Regina shut her mouth after that. "True, but gossip none-the-less."

Robin walked over to her and sat on the foot of the bed, looking into her face, as her eyes were cast out the window. "How do you know that they are true? I didn't tell you what I heard."

"Fine, then what did you hear?" She mumbled.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "You tortured, murdered and ruined thousands of lives. Left everyone in fear. There was a village that helped hide Snow-White, and when they said nothing, you killed them all, and did so many times. That you–"

"Alright!" Regina snapped, her head turning towards him. "I get it. I'm a true villain. Why the hell are you helping me out then?!"

She couldn't understand him. This man was an enigma, shrouded in mystery and confusing. Any time she tried to think of why he was helping her it just gave her a headache. Nothing made sense with him.

He knew why, and Regina knew it. He just wasn't telling her.

And he answered like he always did, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

It was enough to make even the sanest woman unruly.

Regina groaned and sunk further into the rock hard bed, pulling the thin blanket up to her chin; trying to hide herself as much as humanly possible.

"Does it hurt?" Robin asked.

"Does what hurt?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Your stomach. Is it still bothering you?"

"Nothing I can't handle, thank you," Regina replied, not relaxing one bit.

"Oh," Robin stood up and began to gather his things, "Well, if you can handle it, then maybe I don't need to be here anymore to take care of you. Think you'd survive without me here?"

Regina opened her mouth, but then shut it. She couldn't even sit up, let alone perform magic, or go get her own food at the least. Even going to the bathroom caused her copious amounts of pain.

"I thought so." Robin placed his stuff back on the counter. "You don't have to be tough, you know. It's okay to be vulnerable."

"Is it?" Regina whispered, not even sure that Robin heard, but he did.

Robin walked back over and sat near the bed, against the wall where she faced. "It is. It's part of being human, or are you saying you are above the rest of us."

Her eyes narrowed, how dumb could he be? "I'm a _queen_. I think that's self explanatory."

"There you go again," Robin stated. "There's that false bravado."

She couldn't respond to that. He was able to see right through her, and he barely knew her. Not even Snow-White, of whom she lived with for eight years knew that secret hatred that she held for her until her heart was about to be cut out by that weak huntsman.

This man… he was different than anyone she knew.

Everyone thought she was this impregnable fortress of evil and hate, and that any goodness was inexistent inside of her, but she knew it was there, just buried in a mountain, unreachable.

This Robin seemed to believe otherwise. Why else would he be here with her, and helping her survive?

Maybe Regina was just looking too much into it. Looking for hope in this hopeless situation.

There's no way anyone sees good in her. It's just not possible.

* * *

 **AN/ I like this confrontation between them, slowly they are starting to warm up to each other, and can't wait to see how far this relationship goes. It's going to be a good one.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: My Immortal

**AN/ So, I think it's about time we get back to little old Snow-White huh? Well, heeeeere she is :)**

* * *

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

 _When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

 _~My Immortal (Evanescence)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: My Immortal**

The whole excursion had been a failure. Their one lead of where the Evil Queen is, and she was nowhere in sight.

Everything seemed to be falling apart. Her daughter was gone, her husband didn't even remember her, and Regina and Rumplestiltskin were missing. It was taking all her strength and acting skills she had to try and let everyone believe that the situation was under control.

But it was impossible to keep up forever. Sooner or later, someone will figure out that her rule was falling apart as slowly as she was herself.

If Snow could get at least _one_ of these situations under control, maybe things will get better. But that was a pretty big maybe.

What she wouldn't give to hold her daughter in her arms! She was only with her for a minute or two before Charming took her to the safety of the wardrobe, and now, she just had a phantom feeling of a baby as she went to sleep every night.

And her dreams were ones of pure happiness – the one she fought so hard to create. Emma, in her nursery, trying to reach for the unicorns that hung above her crib (Snow shuttered at the thought of them still) and Charming nearby, watching her while Snow sat in the chair.

Life would have been perfect. It would have been beautiful.

 _It will be._ Snow told herself. She had to force herself to think these hopeful thoughts.

Snow-White, who always rained about hope over and over, was starting to lose her faith.

"Your majesty," one of the guards interrupted her inner rumblings, "Excuse me but, are you alright?"

Snow smiled forcefully, "Yeah. I am. Just thinking, is all." He nodded and resumed his quiet demeanour.

Some of the guards were so used to when they were forced to work under Regina, and having to be quiet and not talk. Snow tried to convince them that it was okay to ask questions and such, and not be so scared.

But Regina did a number on them.

The carriage came to a stop suddenly. They couldn't be at the palace yet; there was still another half of days ride remaining.

"Stay here, your highness." The guard said, stepping out. Snow raised her eyebrow. Like she was ever one to stay put.

She stepped out after him, and saw her men in a circle looking down. "What's going on?"

They all turned to face her, revealing the little girl sprawled out on the road.

"Did we run her over?" Snow ran towards her, putting her head in her lap, her blonde hair knotted and tangled. She didn't look overly injured, just knocked out. "What happened?"

"You left her," one of the guards said. Snow turned to him, and saw a disapproving look in his eyes. "You abandoned her."

All the other guards were looking at her in the same manor, all towering over Snow like some kind of Gods.

Snow looked down at the girl, and she knew who she was. The girl had her chin.

Emma.

They started chanting those words over and over again, and slowly Snow was losing her mind, a little girl version of Emma just laying there like she was dead in her arms. Tears began to bleed from Snow's eyes like waterfalls.

"I didn't! I didn't have a choice!" Snow begged. "Please. I'll save her. I'll get her back! Please!"

The space grew smaller and smaller.

Snow jerked awake, the carriage still riding along the road.

"Are you alright, your highness?" The guard asked her. Snow looked at him with a shocked expression, while his was concerned.

"Bad dream…" she whispered. "Very, bad dream."

"We're almost there. You can see it from the window."

Snow pulled back the curtain, and her and David's castle was right there. She was home. She was going to see him again after a whole week.

If she can't see her daughter, her husband was the next best thing.

She began to shake, thinking of that dream of Emma.

What if something did happen to her? What if she did end up dead on a road and she wasn't there to protect her, or let her know that she was loved?

The carriage pulled up into the castle gates and parked. Snow ran as fast as she could from it and up to hers and Charming's room where he should be.

Everyone she passed greeted her with a welcome return, but all she could do was smile back at them.

Snow opened the door to the room, but no one was in the bed.

Only a letter.

* * *

 **AN/ Cliff hanger! I know I'm a terrible human being, but I really don't hate Snow-White, I love her character, and she will get her happy ending like we all know heroes do.**

 **FYI I thrive on reviews to get my story too keep going, so please do so and review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Hands Held High

**AN/ So let's keep the Snow train rolling I think, do you agree? Here we go!**

 **Enjoy enjoy**

* * *

 _With hands held high_

 _Into a sky so blue_

 _The ocean opens up_

 _To swallow you_

 _~Hands Held High (Linkin Park)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Hands Held High**

 _Dear Snow,_

 _I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I am leaving to go find my memories. I know it won't make much sense to you, but when I return, I hope you can see that it was the right thing to do._

 _I met someone who can help, and it pains me every day that I don't remember our time together. You've given me so much love in the short time I've known you with these memories, and I want to remember what you do as well._

 _So please, let me do this. Let me find myself. I'll come back to you, even if this turns out to be a dead end._

 _David._

Snows hands shook, making it harder to read as she went on. He was gone… her Charming was gone. And she had no idea what to do about it.

She read it over and over again, trying to see if different words would form but no, he left to go gain his memories.

 _I met someone who can help_ …

Who would that be? Who would have the power to help him regain his lost memories?

 _Rumplestiltskin._ Venom pooled in her mind as she thought of him.

He was here. In the castle. Making promises to Charming, but what would he gain from someone who didn't even remember him? If David did, he most certainly would not have gone with him, as they were a couple of the people who helped put him in that cage underground.

"Oh, Charming." Snow put the letter on the bed and went to stand by the window, calling out to Rumplestiltskin.

A small chuckled came from behind her, and there he was, in all his golden faced arrogance. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Queen Snow-White. What ever can I do for you this time?"

"Where's my husband?" She demanded.

"Safe. For now." He walked around the room, checking out the little trinkets that were lying out loosely. "He's helping me, so I can help him."

"Gain his memories, you mean?" Rumplestiltskin nodded his head. "What's he doing for you? What are you making him do?"

His smile faded. "What the curse didn't do. He's helping me get to a land without magic."

Snow-White huffed. "So _you_ were the one who gave the curse to Regina. What could you _possibly_ want with a land with no magic?"

"That, dearie, is none of your concern." Rumplestiltskin walked towards Snow, studying her. "You'd want to get there, too, don't you? That is where you sent your beloved daughter, isn't it?"

She didn't say anything. It was true. The blue fairy was looking for a way to get there so they can get Emma back.

"Well, my dear, your husband is helping me find some magic beans. Now that I know the option of the curse is finished, I'm working even harder to find some." He grazed a strand of her hair with his fingers, practically caressing her cheek. "Your more than welcome to help."

"How can me or David _possibly_ help you find magic beans?"

"You'd be surprised what true love can accomplish." Rumplestiltskin performed some magic, and out of nowhere in a puff of smoke was a map. "Here is where I reside. If you chose to help, you can see your beloved Charming again, and save your daughter."

He disappeared almost immediately, the map falling to the floor.

This could not end well. At the very least, she needs to go there to save Charming from him. He had no idea what a monster Rumplestiltskin was.

Snow picked up the map and set it on the bed next to the letter.

If she was going to go there, she had the chance to get Emma back, and be also be there to protect David from that beast. Either way, she was going to Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Hopefully, no one would try to stop her.

* * *

 **AN/ So how was that? Another adventure for Snow on her way. I don't like her just being a Queen who'd stay in the castle for days on end.**

 **Review review review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Sinner

**AN/ Let's see, there are so many different people to write about, but which one to do so to now?**

 **I'm thinking going back to Regina and Robin? Yeah, let's do that :)**

 **So here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Beneath the sun I am rotting_

 _Just like the ones that came before me,_

 _I cannot deny that my own walk has been a crawl._

 _I've never felt so,_

 _I've never felt so lost._

 _~The Sinner (Memphis May Fire)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Sinner**

Robin wasn't visiting her every day anymore. He had a son he had to take care of, and couldn't risk anyone knowing about what he did – hiding her.

So Regina's days were getting pretty mundane. At least now, she could walk a short distance to at least get food on the counter or use the actual washroom and not a pale that's right next to her bed.

How far she has fallen.

She was the Queen! The most powerful one at that, and had everyone in fear of her. And this is how she ends up.

It's pitiful.

And it was all Snow-White's fault.

Being alone, helped her think more and more about how her life has turned into such a sad story, and it was all because of that precious princess.

 _Well, I guess she'd be a queen now that I'm gone, wouldn't she?_

As soon as she got better, she'd plan something horrible to her.

Snow and Charming can't be killed by her. Regina was still a bit bitter about that.

But she could find something else to make them miserable, to make them suffer for all that they have done to her.

Time alone in her mind has made her giving up nothing more than a dream. She can't just let them get away with all that they have done to her.

It was time that they paid for all that they have done.

 ** _(Scene Change and to Robin's mind a couple days earlier)_**

"Are you alright, Robin?" Little John asked, concerned. Robin _has_ been a bit different, and he'd be a fool if he thought that at least his closest friend wouldn't notice. "You disappear a lot you know."

"I'm determined to find her. The Evil Queen," Robin lied. "I want to protect my family, and I can't rest easy without at least attempting to find where she has gone off to."

Little John sighed. "Just don't completely forget about Roland. He asks about you a lot. He already lost his mother, you know."

Robin swallowed, Marian's face appearing in his mind instantly. It saddened him. "I'm aware of that, thank you very much."

He turned towards Roland who was it Mulch, being spun in circles, a smile of pure joy plastered on his face. His mother used to do that to him all the time, and Robin was sure he missed the feeling.

"I also have to protect him," Robin whispered.

Little John shook his head. "I know you do. We all will, but you may hurt him, being away so much.

 ** _(Scene change back to current time as Regina's section in Robin's mind)_**

Roland lay sleeping on Robin's chest as they rested in a meadow, Robin looking up at the stars.

It was always a wondrous sight. He thought, what other worlds are up there, beaming down on them, and how far away were they? Did they speak the same tongue? Look the same? Other worlds were so foreign, and Robin couldn't believe that the one he currently lived in was the only one.

Was there a way to travel to other realms? There were rumours of a bean that created portals, but whether they were true or not was the question.

Would life be simpler if he could take Roland to another realm? Away from all the magic and terror this world possessed?

Probably. But this was his home. This was where they belonged, where they were from and who they were as people.

Robin couldn't rip Roland away from his heritage and history, no matter how tempting the idea if possible.

And now he had Regina to worry about. Life would definitely be simpler for her and every one else if she just vanished to another world, and no one had to deal with her anymore.

Maybe that's what Robin needed to do.

He stared up at the stars. That's where he'll help her get to. She'll get her new chance in another world, where she can't cause as much trouble.

That's what Robin would do. And he'll fight to get her out of here, away from his son. There have been some distant signs of change he can see, but she'll never let them get released out in the surface, and make that goodness who she is. He'd be a fool to think that those moments would make her a good person.

Being evil was who she was.

The stars are telling him that. Telling him what he must do, as soon as she is better.

* * *

 **AN/ So a bit of a step backwards for Robin, I think, but what's a love story without the push and pull effect?**

 **Review Review as that will keep me writing!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Together Again

**AN/ So is the story going good? I want this to go smoothly so I'm not jumping into big battles or anything, and I hope it's not too slow. Let me know in Reviews!**

* * *

 _So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind,_

 _Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find._

 _I found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide,_

 _Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind.  
We'll be together again,  
All just a dream in the end._

 _~Together Again (Evanescence)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Together Again**

After getting all her affairs in order, Snow left to Rumplestiltskin's castle.

Not everyone agreed with her journey, more so Red. She had a few negative things to say about Snow's adventure, but in the end she let her go, knowing that's what she needed to do.

Snow looked back at her castle from up on the hill, looking down. Who knows when she'll be back, but she was definitely not planning on returning alone when she did.

It would take a while to walk to Rumplestiltskin's castle, so she started as early as possible.

Turning back on her home, she began to go save her husband.

"Oh, why wait," Snow heard nearby. She quickly turned around before disappearing into a puff of smoke, than appearing in an unfamiliar room.

"What…?" Snow questioned. Standing before her was the Dark One, smiling a vicious smile.

"I just couldn't wait, dearie! More help the merrier, come along."

Snow took out her sword and held it towards him. "Take me to my husband."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and turned back around. "My, my, so demanding, aren't you?" He sauntered forward, skipping on his toes – it was the strangest sight to her, like a giant child. Her sword did not drop, despite it being right against his chest. "Follow me, and your husband you shall see."

He skipped some more, and Snow lowered her sword, but keeping the grip tightly in her hands.

They walked down hallway after hallway until they reached a door very well hidden. No lights lit up the section, and form the end of the hall, you couldn't even see it – not until you stood right beside.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and the door jerked and opened up.

The room itself was very well lit, with one wall being made completely of glass where you could see the entire valley.

Another wall was lined with bookshelves that held books (obviously), different potions and statues and other magical objects.

And sitting on a chair near one of the tables was the man she came to see – Charming. She whispered his name, and his head snapped up, looking directly into hers.

"Snow?" He asked, standing up and walking over to where they stood. "Why are you here?"

"I had to come and make sure you were alright." Snow grabbed his hands and gazed at them. They fit so perfectly together. "And to make sure _he_ wasn't hurting you."

Rumplestiltskin moved around the room, giving them a bit of time together.

"Why would he hurt me? He's going to help me regain my memories!"

Snow looked taken a back. "And he hasn't asked anything in return?" Though she knew the truth, she wanted to get the point across to him.

"Just to help him find some magic beans."

"Charming, they don't exist. The giants who made them are all gone." Snow looked towards Rumplestiltskin, as if trying to get him to understand as well. "It's a futile effort."

Rumplestiltskin's hands were gripping a table as he listened in, and muttered, "I won't believe that."

Keeping hold of David's hand, Snow walked past him to get closer to the Dark One. His hands gripped the table like he was attempting to splinter it to pieces.

Many things were warping through Snow's mind. "How can we help you get a magic bean? What do we have that can help you?"

"Motivation." He turned towards them, a glimmer in his eyes and the child-like persona he had earlier was gone. "If his memories aren't enough, let me up the bargain."

"Wait, wait," Snow shook her head. That was unlike him. "How desperate _are_ you?"

"Well, it's more than just that. I will help you also find Regina, _that_ is a win/win for the two of us, don't you agree?"

Snow couldn't argue that. "And how do you know me being here isn't just to trap you again?"

"Cause," Rumplestiltskin got aggressive at this, "Fool me once maybe, fool me twice shame on me, and I'm not about to make a fool of myself. So, will you help me get that bean, or not?"

Snow stared back at David who decided to stay quiet through all of this, not sure what to do.

Should she take David and run, saving them from being tricked and manipulated like he's done many times over?

Or should she get this bean, get her husbands memories back, and stop Regina?

* * *

 **AN/ Review Review Review that's all I got to say! And I do like critics, so please feel free to give me some, in fact I welcome it, just no hostility.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Poetry For The Poisoned

**AN/ So, time for a new perspective, one that is not going to be seen too much, so it's not going to be overwhelming now that I have Snow and Charming together again. Another short chapter that will introduce our first bad guy yippee! (Though, as you are all OUAT fans, it'll be obvious who I am talking about, but I'll keep the mystery effect anyway)**

 **So please enjoy!**

* * *

 _A minute more, till the light of day is seen_

 _Lay down,_

 _I know you must be nearly there._

 _A bloody kiss, and the vision of a dream,_

 _For the last of your days in the sun._

 _In the wide light I am calm,_

 _Yet peculiarly cold._

 _Silent slumber and wide awake_

 _Lord have mercy on my soul._

 _~Poetry for the Poisoned Pt. 2 So Long (Kamelot)_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Poetry for the Poisoned (So Long)**

The plan failed, and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

But no matter, her plans will go on as if the curse had succeeded. For a few days they rested, waiting for the failure of the curse and the anticipation to go down to the point where things were, at least, close to normal.

It wasn't time yet, but it will be soon.

Her companion looked towards the sky where Regina's old castle was. Currently, she was not there. No one knew where she was, and at the moment, they didn't overly care. But the sight was nothing less than ominous.

He was getting angsty, and patience was not one of his strong suits.

But he was just a means to an end. She wasn't even sure if there was going to be a use for him now that the curse failed, but only time would tell.

And all this changes everything.

Eventually, Regina will play a part in their plan, but that was not for a while, so far, what they needed was Rumplestiltskin first.

He wanted a magic bean, and her companion had one, so all that was left was to lure him towards them, then everything will be in place.

They will not have to wait much longer, then he can have his revenge, and she can have more power.

* * *

 **AN/ Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said short, but this was just a thought one, and no dialogue, as I am a very dialogue driven writer (maybe I should get into script writing…) but this will not be the end! Another one will be up tonight, so I won't leave you guys on such a mini-chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Through Hell

**AN/ Let's get back to longer chapters and see Regina and Robin some more!  
**

* * *

 _The nightmares inside here_

 _My dark fears,_

 _All in my head again,_

 _The nightmares I might hear._

 _All my tears pull me through hell again_

 _~Through Hell (We Are The Fallen)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Through Hell**

Regina's wounds were not terrible, and she was undeniably better from the wounds she inflicted, yet her magic still was not here, almost like there was something keeping the magic contained inside.

That thought kept Robin at peace. Especially when he was about to tell her what she can do in return for him helping her out through all of this.

At the same time, though, maybe him telling her to take a portal to another world and leave would be that spark of anger and hatred that would cause a fireball to burn his face off, so that thought would swallow down the words every time he thought about uttering it.

Or maybe because he didn't want her to go, as there was something that made him look forward to visiting her every few days.

Today, as soon as he walked inside, he saw Regina walking around, holding out her hand and pacing, still attempting to perform magic. Her brows were creased and her lips were pursed.

"Now that you are getting better, and should be in a few days, where do you plan on going?" He asked.

Regina looked down. "I don't know. Somewhere."

"To continue your revenge?" Regina didn't say a word in response, and he took that as a yes. "Don't you think there's more to life than hate? To find the good in life, and embrace it? Be a good person?"

Regina shook her head. Okay, maybe he didn't know anything about her, or what made her the way she was, but someone who could give up and break down like she did had to have something inside that would make her at least somewhat… wonderful.

Maybe shipping her off to another world was not the answer, and he didn't even know if it was a possibility.

An idea struck him, and thoughtlessly, he decided to voice it. "Maybe I can help you! Help get that anger out that has been weighing you down."

Regina blinked at the words. "You think I'm a damsel in distress? Who needs a man to come in and rescue me?"

"No," Robin walked closer to her. "What I think you need, is someone who's willing to be your… voice of reason. Who has a shred, and I do mean _shred,_ of belief that you can change."

She took a small step forward, staring further into his eyes. "You only think that cause you've never met me, and because I haven't done anything to you."

Robin's eyes narrowed, staring back at her, and a small smirk on his face. "Maybe that's _exactly_ what makes me someone who can."

"I don't need it." Regina snapped, now walking past him and heading outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked. "You're close to being well, but not there yet, you know."

"I'm well enough!"

"You sure?" Robin ran and stopped her from getting too far from the cabin. "Try performing magic. Try running. Try breathing _very_ deeply. I'm sure you'll not find them very successful actions, and maybe as well painful."

Regina pushed him, slightly taken aback from his forwardness. "How dare you! I am the Queen, and you dare–"

"Not a queen anymore, if we are getting technical," Robin interrupted.

Shed couldn't argue that, but in her mind, she'll always be the Evil Queen. Regina decided to change the subject. "Stop helping me. I don't need it, I don't want it…"

"Think you don't deserve it?" Robin crossed his arms, still looking at her intensely. Those words hit her heart hard; full of truths she would not admit to herself. "The Evil Queen, definitely no, but maybe, just maybe, _Regina_ , does."

That statement confused her. What could he mean by talking about those names like there were two separate people? Regina and the Evil Queen were one.

Robin closed his eyes, and sat on the log that lay behind him, finally looking defeated about something. "When I found you, I had no idea who you were. A royal. That's all I saw, as well as someone who should not be on their own. Who needed someone to help her. The last person I thought that you'd be is, well, you – The Evil Queen. I only knew once Little John told me, as he has seen you before, in action I'm afraid. I just new that someone who can break down like that is not someone who's lost.

"Yeah, I did occasionally believe that, and I did think of ways to get you away from here as soon as you were better. I have a family to protect. But, anytime I saw you, even when you have that look on your face that you wish you could take my heart and squeeze it, I remembered you before I knew who you were."

Regina just stared at him. Without her asking (again), he just answered the "why" question she's wondered for days now.

He didn't see the good in her. But he saw her potential.

That was the most anyone has ever seen inside of her before.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Regina fell to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

 **AN/ So nice little heart to heart that'll be the start of their relationship (not officially). Sorry if Robin's speech was repetitive of what we've already read about him, but I felt he had to say it out loud to her.**

 **Please review! Critics, compliments, emoticons, anything but full out hate (unless you truly do despise the story) is all welcome!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Frozen

**AN/ Bouncing back again! Time to hit the story some more. Do you guys like the amount I'm updating or do you wish I did less?**

* * *

 _Needles sting me_

 _When you look away,_

 _And your silence_

 _Sounds like deafening screams to me._

 _I've been waiting._

 _Won't you open your heart?_

 _And let me in_

 _Please let me in._

 _~Frozen (Delain)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Frozen**

Rumplestiltskin spun straw into gold.

David read book after book.

And Snow cleaned around.

They were not getting anything accomplished in finding a magic bean – instead, they were just little props for Rumplestiltskin so he doesn't feel lonely, she assumed.

She scrubbed the table with as much force as she could muster, letting all her frustration get to her. Snow threw the cloth roughly against the table, fed up with that way this was playing out.

"Are we going to look for this bean, or not?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't even flinch at her outburst, even though it was so unlike her in many ways. He just continued to spin his straw as if she hadn't said a word. David had looked up from the book about portals (which he found on his own, not been given to, to research).

"You said you wanted to get to this other world and help us get Emma, and that if we help you out, we can get there, but we haven't been doing anything!"

"Patience is a virtue…" He sang.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

David appeared behind her, "I agree. What is the plan? If we're in this together, shouldn't we know what's going on?"

Rumplestiltskin stood up from his spinning wheel and walked over towards them, staring at their intense faces. "Patience. Patience. All will be revealed when the information comes."

"So for now, you just need a maid?" Snow snapped. That phrase made Rumplestiltskin flinch.

A bird flew in from the window, a note attached to it's leg, bound by grass. It landed on the table, bouncing in place as it settled down. Rumplestiltskin went over to it and began to remove the note carefully.

The bird flew back out the window with grace. He opened it up, and began to read. "Here is what I've been waiting for. Ready for a journey?"

Snow and Charming both grew and inch taller, and stared at each other. His memories and their daughter… soon they'll have them both.

Rumplestiltskin used some magic, bringing them to the middle of a forest. "You can come out, dearie," he called to the empty air.

 _No…_ Snow thought, stepping back. She was dead.

"Long time, Rumple," Cora came out from behind a tree, her dress dragging against the leaves and twigs that lay motionless on the ground.

"Do you know her?" David asked.

Snow swallowed. If there was someone worse than Regina, it would be the one who made her that way. "Her name is Cora. She's Regina – the Evil Queen's – mother. A terrible person."

"Now, now, Snow. That's not a good way to talk to your Grandmother-in-law." She smiled at her before turning back to Rumple. "So, you think I know where a bean is?"

"I know you do." With magic, Rumplestiltskin pushed her against a tree and got the branches to bind her by her neck chest and legs. "I've been searching for years for a way to that world, and you have one."

Cora laughed as much as she could, given her restraints. "I don't have one. I don't know what you are talking about."

Snow and David remained where they stood and the fight between them grew closer. "Information I gathered says otherwise."

"Oh, are you talking about that petrified, useless item I found?" Cora shook her head slightly. "It won't do what you want it to do."

Rumplestiltskin released her from the tree, where she dropped and began to cough violently, now finally being able to breathe. "Let me be the judge of that."

"Well then, have fun finding it," and she disappeared, leaving them all alone in the forest.

David stepped forward. "What was all that about?"

"Your time has come. The reason, I needed you, and this will be what gets you," he pointed at David threateningly. "your memories back. There's something you need to… _obtain_ , that will allow me to get that bean from Cora."

"What is it?" David asked, looking prepared.

Rumplestiltskin smirked and laughed some more. That laugh was slowly starting to get to Snow-White and test the limits of her patience. "A certain artefact. You'll know it when you see it. Have fun!"

In smoke (again) he brought them to a cave high on top of a mountain hill. He didn't appear with them, so they were left on their own.

"What do you think is in there?" David asked.

"I don't know," Snow replied. "But we'll do this like we always did." She grabbed his hand and stared at it. He may not remember, but she does.

"Together," she finished.

* * *

 **AN/ So here is where the action is going to start occurring for Snow and Charming. Let me know how you like it!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Are You The Rabbit

**AN/ What is Rumplestiltskin getting Snow and Charming to do? What is the ultimate thing he needs them to grab to get that bean? Read and find out!**

* * *

 _You can't escape, can't escape,_

 _All your demons, all your demons,_

 _Watch out, watch out for your lovers._

 _~Are You The Rabbit (Marilyn Manson)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Are You The Rabbit**

The cave was warped and on the verge of collapsing. Snow lit a torch and they started heading into it.

David was nervous as all hell, but this was what was going to get his memories back, and save the daughter he barely knew he had.

"Come on," Snow said breathlessly.

David followed behind her closely, keeping a hand hovering over her arm. They stood by the entrance, took a deep breath, then headed inside. The only light was the flickering of the torch that Snow held.

"Any idea what's in here?" David asked.

"Nope. I don't recognize this area of the kingdom, which is weird."

"How so?" David stared at her, curious. He wanted to get to know her.

Snow laughed. "I… travelled a lot for a while. All over the kingdom, through the woods. Thought I'd been through every last bit of here."

"Where all have you been?"

"Are you interrogating me?" Snow laughed.

David smiled. "No. I'm just trying to get to know you." Snow stopped in her tracks, looking forward. David, now in front of her, stared at her face. It was full of love, and he felt guilty even staring at her.

He wanted to give her the love she had for him, and he knew somewhere he held it, but couldn't get it out to his surface of emotions.

That's why he needed his memories – so he can be himself again, and love this woman who clearly did so for him.

"Maybe I am. You said when we saw each other again, you'd tell me our story."

"And you feel now's a good time for that?"

David shrugged. "We were never alone at the – guys castle."

"Rumplestiltskin."

"How do you know him?"

Snow walked over to him, and put a hand to his face. "I just know he's someone not to be trusted." They started walking again, the torch forward guiding their way. "He's manipulative and full of darkness."

"He's called the Dark One…" Snow nodded.

"We locked him up, using squid ink to make him immobile, and put him in a cage that contained his magic, but somehow he escaped." Snow looked over at him, gauging his reactions. He tried not to show the shock he was feeling inside. This guy was helping him, but for him to have to be contained like that, what he must have done. "That curse that Regina cast, he's the one who gave it to her, I recently found out."

"What does he want us to grab?" David wondered. "Could it be another curse?"

A roar echoed the cave, bouncing around the walls, halting them in their tracks. Snow and David looked at each other, each having a small shadow of light over their faces before continuing on, closer to the sound.

Suddenly, the torchlight went out, leaving them in the dark. "David?" Snow asked.

"I'm right here, Snow."

The sound of wings flapping and smacking the rocks dominated. _What could this be?_

"How can we know what we need to grab and where it is if we can't see?"

"I'm not sure…"

It roared, or screeched (hard to the tell the difference) again, and crystals in the wall lit up with a blue light. Not even ten feet in front of them was a bat the size of a man, his neck chained to the wall.

"What is that?" David asked.

Snow was frozen in place.

 ** _(Switches to Snow-White's mind)_**

It was just a legend – a story Johanna would tell her when she felt Snow needed to be scared.

The Ahool – a bat the size of a man, sometimes bigger with a face so vicious they stop in fright. And they ate humans.

"Look," David pointed behind the beast, spotting a crystal in the shape of a star imbedded in the wall. "That's what we're after. How do we get past this thing?"

Snow closed her eyes. "This is why he needed us. Like a Chernobog it chooses its pray based on a specific factor. It'll choose one of us, and the other goes in for the crystal."

It studied them, before the eyes fixed on Snow-White. David's eyes widened, while hers closed.

* * *

 **AN/ So I took the tale of the Ahool and am changing it up a bit, making it more mystical and work to the story. This won't be the only time it is seen, as I do plan to explore** ** _my_** **version of it. I'm keeping the look that I have studied but what it is a bit differently, so hopefully that's okay.**

 **Please review review!**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Still Worth Fighting For

**AN/ Let's get to the fight, shall we?**

* * *

 _So take a look into my eyes,_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before._

 _When we came alive at the moment we met,_

 _This is still worth fighting,_

 _Still worth fighting for._

 _~Still Worth Fighting For (My Darkest Days)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Still Worth Fighting For**

Snow pushed her husband off to the side as the Ahool came charging towards her. The chain was pretty long, so there wasn't much of a distance barrier she could place between them, and still see Charming grab the crystal.

It's breath stunk, of what Snow could not describe. Charming looked towards her in fright, not knowing what to do.

"Go after the crystal! I'll stall!" She yelled, thrusting her sword at the monster. Drool seeped from its mouth and it yanked harder on the chains.

It probably hasn't eaten since it's been chained up, except the few creatures that dared take shelter in here, helping keep it alive, if just barely.

Snow stepped back some more, and the Ahool yanked more. She could hear the rocks beginning to give way as it attempted to lunge at her.

David was still frozen in shock, staring back and forth from her to the crystal. "Go!" Without a third punch, he dashed to the crystal as it laid in the rocks. It took all of Snow's concentration to keep an eye on both the creature and him.

Putting his sword down, David went to grab the crystal, but was unsuccessful in pulling it from it's resting place. He attempted many different angles and ways, but it refused to move.

"Charming?" She called as the Ahool starting swatting it's talon feet at her, only missing her my an inch. "What's going on?"

He grunted, "I can't get it out. It's stuck by something."

"A chain?!"

"No, I can't see what's holding it in." David picked up his sword and attempted to use the tip as a means to let it out of the placement. Accidentally, he stepped on the chain, jerking the Ahool a bit, irritating it more.

Snow groaned at the determination that caused. It yanked harder, and the chain began to give away in the wall, being held on by only a splinter.

She lunged at it, scraping it's torso with the blade, but caused no harm besides a faint line that disappeared almost immediately. That was the last straw for it, and it broke free from the wall and snatched Snow-White with the talons and escaped to the exit.

 ** _(David's mind)_**

"No!" Charming called, forgetting the crystal and running after her. His legs barely kept them in sight as the lights from the blue crystal died down. Soon, though, he was outside and could see the Ahool near the edge of the hill, looking down at Snow like pray. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Charming ran towards him and sliced his sword through the Ahool's wing. It screeched in pain and stumbled back slightly, forgetting about Snow for a bit. He noticed that she was unconscious, lying down as if asleep.

He ran in between the beast and her, sword drawn and determined to protect her. The Ahool shook it's head and began to head towards David, it's teeth a ghastly sight, but he went again with the sword and struck its wing again.

The Ahool repeated it's previous motion, except fell onto it's side. _So, the wings are the weakness. Strong torso, weak wings._

It didn't get back up, instead it looked defeated, then it withered away like dust, blowing in the wind. David lowered his blade slightly confused at how easy it was to defeat.

That was… _too_ easy.

He shook his head and went to check on Snow. "Hey? Hey! Snow, are you alright?" He held her in his arms and she began to purse her lips and squeeze her eyes a bit before they flickered opened.

"David?" She asked happily. "Where… where's the Ahool?"

"Gone. It disappeared." She nodded and started to sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She looked into his eyes, and he was relieved that she looked so happy at the sight of him. "Did you get the crystal?"

He shook his head. "No, it's still in there. I couldn't leave you." He helped her stand up and balanced out before they walked back into the cave, both with swords in hand, just in case.

The walk was as dark as before, and when they got to the end, the blue crystal light was off. "The sound that the Ahool made must have triggered the glow of the stones."

Together, they both walked to the back of the cave and began feeling around in the dark for the crystal. David found it first, and still was unable to release it from it's tomb.

"I can't get it."

"Let me try. Maybe smaller fingers will do the trick." Snow put her fingers around the crystal and it immediately popped out of the slot. "Okay, then…"

"Did you get it? I can't see?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's get out of here." They clumsily reached for each others hand before walking back out of the cave, Snow holding the crystal in her hand with all her might.

Finally, they saw the outside, and hopefully never had to go back in there and never see it again.

* * *

 **AN/ So the Ahool's really are not that lame, I swear! Just wait for their next appearance. So was that an the most exciting chapter I have ever written so far, and I got to say I like it :) But next up is Regina and Robin again. Time for them to get some loving words again huh?**

 **Please review review review**


	22. No Chapter: After Halloween

I am so sorry I have not been updating. I'm planning on doing a massive amount soon, but I'm in college and have gotten swarmed with essays and projects as well as work, and I just am exhausted. I know you guys liked how much I updated, and after taking this break for another couple days I will start again.

It'll be after Halloween, and I hope you all have kick-ass costumes and eat lots of candy whether you're a kid or not, cause I know I am.

Happy Halloween and once again, I am so sorry.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One: Zombie

**AN/ Now that Halloween is over, I think it's time for a new chapter, don't you think? So, let's get back on the OutlawQueen train, don't you think?**

* * *

 _But you see, it's not me,_

 _It's not my family_

 _In your head, in your head_

 _They are fighting._

 _With their tanks_

 _And their bombs_

 _And their bombs, and their guns._

 _In your head, in your head_

 _They are crying._

 _~Zombie (The Cranberries)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Zombie**

They sat in silence. Not saying a word. Regina calmed down from her breakdown only a moment ago and now both were leaning against different trees, not saying a word.

And what was there to say? She just showed this man, this peasant, her in a moment of weakness – again.

This man, this Robin Hood, has seen inside of her more than anyone has ever had before, be it how he has observed her, and made conclusions of his own, or from when her walls come crashing down and she can't pretend to stay strong any longer.

Why was she like this right now? What was making her so… _weak_?

It was this man. This man was seeing too much of her true self, and not the one he needed to see – the one he should fear.

With shaken legs, Regina stood up, keeping her balance by holding onto the tree, and leaning against it. Robin's head snapped up and looked at her. "I have to go," she whispered.

"What?" Robin was on his feet in an instant. "You can't. Not in your condition, and, I mean, you…"

"I what, Robin?" She snapped. The Evil Queen side of her was showing "I am the Queen! I can do what I want, and no… _peasant_ , is going to stop me."

Robin was taken aback by her abruptness, and terrified. Truthfully, he hadn't been truly afraid of Regina until this moment – terrified of the possibilities, and what she _might_ do, yes. This was real. "Then go," Robin gave up in a whisper. "Go. Reek havoc. Destroy more lives. Destroy yourself alongside them."

"I won't destroy myself. I'm getting my own happy ending, I'm getting myself a life where I can be who I want to be."

"How many people will suffer to get you there?" Robin shook. "How many people have to be unhappy for you to be?"

Regina smiled and laughed slightly. "Not many. Just the ones who made me unhappy."

"Am I included in that?" Robin asked her, leaning against a tree looking into her face with as much effort as he could.

She was slightly taken aback by that. Did she want him to suffer? No, he didn't do anything to her. "You saved my life, I think you're spared from me for now."

Regina began to walk past him, heading for the woods away from the cabin and Robin. She was going to leave, and work to find the will to extract the revenge she just said.

Can she do it? Maybe. God knows she has enough hate imbedded inside of her, but the will to do so was still weak.

All that bravado she just displayed for Robin… _I don't want that to be just a show._

She looked back, and could see his boot from behind the tree he was leaning against. He hadn't turned to face her, and Regina wondered why that disappointed her so much.

So she kept going, and eventually, he was nowhere in sight, and the sound a stream nearby could be heard.

Regina followed the sound until she found the river, it's waters battering against the rocks and the branches of the trees hovered over it. She knelt down and cupped some into her hand before taking a drink.

It was hot outside, and she could feel the energy in her body leaving her the more she walked. The water was too hot as well to be refreshing.

She'd only been gone for maybe twenty minutes, if even that, she already regretting not swallowing her pride.

Like it or not, she needed that damn woodsman or thief or whatever he was.

Regina shook her head, and grabbed some more water.

No, she didn't. She's the Evil Queen, and god damn it if she becomes some damsel in distress, needing a man to save her.

"Who are you?" A man called from her right side. Regina snapped up and saw a man wielding a sword in her direction. "Are you… are you…"

Regina stood up and studied him from head to toe. He was beefy and obviously strong in the muscle department. "Am I who? Are you going to finish the question or not?"

"The Evil Queen."

She smiled. "I am. Really want to be pointing that at me, peasant?"

"There is a huge reward for you, and I'd very much like that." He came closer to her, his sword rising higher to her face. Regina raised her hand as if to produce a fireball, but nothing came out. Her fingers clenched in together and she lowered her hand. The man smiled at her and laughed. "You don't have magic, do you? So what's stopping me form running this sword through your black heart?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. He grew too confident, and in most cases that would be his downfall. Not here though. She stepped back, trying to keep some distance from her and that sword, but like a dance he moved forward.

"The Evil Queen at my mercy," he snorted. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Regina snapped.

He laughed. "Yes we do. Though we never met personally. You killed my brother, as he was one of the people in one of the many villages you have burnt to cinders. He burnt along with it."

He thrusted towards her and she tripped while falling back, the blade nicking her shoulder with a good cut.

He came closer, hovering, shadowing over her, his blade at the side of her neck, ready to cut her head off.

The irony in that, when Regina imagines her mother and what she did in Wonderland.

"Goodbye, your majesty." He swung the blade up, "Rot in hell."

* * *

 **AN/ Thanks so much for the patience of no chapters updating, but I am now back on schedule and ready to get this train rolling once again.**

 **Please review Review review**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two: Save My Life

**AN/ So I don't want to keep you guys waiting about Regina's fate, so let's just get started.**

* * *

 _My soul, feel empty_

 _I'm drowning in my tears._

 _It's pain, I'm learning_

 _My heart is aching._

 _Got poison in my veins_

 _In hell, I'm burning._

 _~Save My Life (Xandria)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Save My Life**

The blow never came. Instead, she heard the sword clatter to the ground and saw the man on the ground, frantically searching for something. Regina looked and saw Robin with his bow in his hand.

"Who are you?" The man screamed at him. "I'm was so close to killing the Evil Queen."

"I won't let you do that," Robin said, getting closer and not lowering his bow, another arrow ready to go. "I suggest you leave, unless you want the next arrow inside your body and not just against your sword, you'd do your best to leave."

The man stood up, taking his weapon with him, and he did not look like he was going to run for it. "You just want the reward money for the capture of her yourself, well tough. This is more than money, this is revenge."

He ran towards Robin, but Robin fired his arrow, and it latched into his shoulder. The man stumbled back before falling into the river.

He wasn't dead, but he drifted with the current, away from them, screaming.

Robin lowered his bow and looked towards Regina.

 ** _(Change to Robin's mind)_**

She looked pretty vulnerable, lying on the ground the way she was, dirt and mud recoloring her dress.

"You know, I did just save your life… Again." Robin reached his hand out for her to take it. "A simple thank you would suffice."

"Well I didn't ask for your help. And I'm fine."

Robin snorted. "Yeah, thanks to me."

Regina ignored his hand and stood up on her own. "Why did you follow me?"

"You ask a lot of questions, your majesty, did you know that?" Regina glared at him with a lot of menace. "And I take it I'm still happy you are still magic-less cause that's what's keeping me alive right now, I take it?"

Regina nodded, brushing off her dress.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Robin asked. "Still going to leave? Get your revenge?"

He couldn't understand her face completely. It was not an expression he had yet to see on Regina's face. It seemed kind, and thankful almost.

This woman was all over the place. Hard to understand.

 _What is going through her mind?_ Robin asked himself.

She still didn't say anything. "Let me see that," he pointed at her shoulder and went to take a look. It wasn't deep, certainly nothing life threatening. "We need to bandage it up before it become infected."

"And where are we going to do that?" She asked.

"At the cabin. Come on." Robin began to walk back, and reluctantly, Regina followed behind him.

"So what's your story, Robin Hood?" Regina asked after a few minutes of silence.

Robin looked back at her, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

Robin smiled. She was opening up as a person, which was good. So Robin indulged her, "I'm a thief as you know. Steal from the rich, give to the poor. I've seen too much injustice in the world to not want to help people, and when I do, it's the best feeling in the world. I was married at one point. Her name was Marian, and she was the love of my life, but she… died. And now I'm left to raise our son, Roland."

"All by yourself?"

They stopped walking, and turned to face each other. "No. I have amazing friends who are my family. They help me with Roland."

"And that's it?" Regina stepped towards him, her hand still gripping his shoulder. "That's the big mystery that is Robin Hood?"

Robin took a comedic bow, a smile still on his face.

This woman… this was Regina. This moment where her shield is dropped and she stopped fighting to keep it up, and just let herself be, was the real Regina.

Regina grabbed her shoulder suddenly and hissed in pain. He rushed over to her and looked at the wound.

There was something there that wasn't there the last time he checked.

Poison.

* * *

 **AN/ I really do like Regina, I swear! So please review review review!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three: Today

**AN/ So I'm gonna do some more Regina and Robin before jumping back to Snow and Charming, cause I feel like I have so much more to tell about these two! This is a short one though.**

 **So please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Pink ribbon scars_

 _That never forget._

 _I tried so hard_

 _To cleanse these regrets._

 _My angel wings_

 _Were bruised and restrained._

 _My belly stings._

 _Today is, today is,_

 _Today is, the greatest day._

 _~Today (Smashing Pumpkins)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Today**

He carried her back to the cabin as quickly as he could and set her on the bed. She was sweating profusely and was having trouble breathing.

The poison was turning a crystalized white, eating her shoulder. "It's… it's a magical poison."

"What's it called?"

Regina shook her head and grabbed her shoulder again. "I can't pronounce it, but it's from Wonderland."

"What can I do?" Regina looked at him, probably seeing the worry he was feeling all over his face.

"There's nothing you can do. The only antidote is in Wonderland, and there's no way to get there."

"I don't believe that." Robin went to the kitchen and poured some left over water onto a cloth, then went back and placed it on her shoulder. "How long do you have?"

Regina closed her eyes. "A day at most. It's probably for the best, isn't it? No more Evil Queen…"

 _No more Regina,_ Robin thought, surprising himself. He knew one person who could get him to Wonderland – a man who has been there before.

Robin stood up and began to gather his things. "Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I'm getting you that antidote." Robin stated, placing his quiver on his back. He turned around to face her with a triumphant smile. "You're not going to die. I know how to get to Wonderland, so don't you die on me before I get back."

Regina took a while to compose herself. "I'm not worth it, Robin."

"You are if I say you are," he turned towards the door and opened it up. "Rest up."

He left the cabin and began to run towards the woods. He heard the window open and saw Regina leaning out, ready to tell him something. "To save you time so you don't get yourself killed, the antidote is a mushroom called Toad-Rock."

Robin smiled and continued on his path.

 ** _(Scene Change to Regina)_**

She was not worth it. Each obstacle she faced since her curse failed just proved that, and yet here was this man going to a realm she's pretty sure he's never been to before so he can save her life.

For once since Daniel's death, she was happy, and worried about someone.

The poison burnt hot and she grabbed it overtop of her clothes. It was bumpy and gross, but holding it reduced the pain slightly.

If she had magic, she'd be fine, but she doesn't.

Where did her magic go? What happened to her to make her so… weak? Powerless?

Whatever the term, she is now dependant on someone because the universe just seems to love to make her close to death on a daily basis.

She saw him leaving and it was painful, not knowing if he would come back or not before she expired from this world, or even after.

He had a son, and one he loved very much.

If Robin Hood died trying to save her, what would happen to his son? He trusted his friends to look after him while he was gone, but what would that child do if his father died? Can a group of thieves collaborate together to keep that boy alive?

This man he was stupid. Stupid and heroic and beautiful.

Someone she really needed right now, even if he did drive her crazy.

 _He better come back._

* * *

 **AN/ So here's a new adventure for Robin that'll take a couple chapters to get through, but next up is Snow and Charming, like I said before.**

 **Please review review. And please critic me so I know how I can improve my story.**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four: Chasing The Dragon

**AN/ So let's get back to Snow and Charming and figure out the next step that Rumplestiltskin's got planned for them.**

* * *

 _Nothing will be forever gone_

 _Memories will stay and find their way_

 _What goes around will come around._

 _Don't deny your fears,_

 _So let them go and fade into light._

 _Give them the fight here_

 _~Chasing The Dragon (Epica)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Chasing The Dragon**

"We got it." Snow held up the crystal with one hand while holding David's with another. Rumplestiltskin jumped and skipped over towards them to grab the crystal, but Snow retracted her hand. "What is this, first?"

"A device that'll help me get that bean from Cora, as I told you."

"But what does it do?" Charming spoke. "What'll it do to her."

"That, is none of your concern, dearies. Let's just say, it'll get you your daughter back."

That got both of them to be quiet. Snow remembered Cora, and she was vile, and it seemed like she hadn't changed at all since she last saw her, or to be more precise, heard of her.

"Now, I think it's time to go find ourselves our portal. Shall we?" Rumplestiltskin used magic and got the crystal from Snow's hand. He examined it, and his smile grew even brighter.

"Bae…" he whispered. He vanished them all back to his castle, Snow caught David as he nearly fell to the ground from the trip.

Rumplestiltskin placed the crystal on the table and stared at it intensely.

Snow, though, interrupted his musings. "I have a question about that monster in there, and the crystal. Any chance you can enlighten me?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of an Ahool before?"

Snow nodded, "Yes."

"It's a protector. As soon as it's born it finds something to protect and will die protecting it. It was given that crystal, and so that's why it attacked you."

David sat down on a chair and stared at the crystal, Snow turned her eyes to him, and then to the crystal as well.

"Why was Snow able to grab it and not me?"

Rumplestiltskin seemed excited to share this bit of information, almost as though it was boiling inside of him. "Oooh, yes right to the point, I like it. The Ahool, you see is a protector, and when it is challenged for its treasure, if you are worth it, it will attack you, and you must fight for it. If you win, only then will you be worthy of the item. Since Snow-White was able to take it out of the wall, I assumed it chose her; therefore, she had to be the one who took it out."

"Do you know why it chose me?"

"It chooses the one with purest heart, but seeing as Prince Charming here is lost in memory, it had no problems choosing you, Snow-White."

"So when are we going after Cora for the bean?"

"As soon as I activate the crystal, which may take a bit, so go and enjoy yourselves. You got a whole castle to explore! I'll find you."

Snow grabbed Charming and they left the room to go somewhere private where they can talk. They found a room with furniture covered with white sheets. They quickly went inside and closed the door.

"Is this worth it? Who knows what that crystal does? It could kill her."

"Cora dying isn't the biggest issue right now." Snow replied.

Charming raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You met her, she's vile, but you are right we might have just made a huge mistake in getting that." Snow walked over to him and took his hands. "I want your memories back. I want Emma. But at what price?"

David put one of his hands on Snow's cheek. "If this turns bad, we'll find another way. No one should die for us to get what we want."

Snow nodded. "So, what should we do while we wait?"

"How about," David brought her to a couch and pulled the sheet off of it, giving them room to sit down and talk. "you finally tell me our story. No excuse now not to."

Snow smiled and looked into his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

He leaned in as close as he could get, "Everything. From the beginning."

* * *

 **AN/ So boring chapter, but there will be an adventure in the next one coming up tonight, cause I hate ending on boring chapters, I know :) more Snow and Charming, then I'll get back to Regina and Robin. If I am being honest, Regina and Robin are my favourite to write, so I do want to mainly focus on them after this plot line is done that I'm on now.**

 **I hope none of you will be too disappointed in that, but I won't cut down soon though for you Snow/Charming lovers.**

 **Please review and critic me!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five: Our Solemn Hour

**AN/ So I have to say I just started watching Sherlock (because the new season is out I'm not going to be so frustrated) and it fantastic! I recommend watching it.**

 **So here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Are they themselves to blame_

 _The misery, the pain._

 _Didn't we let go? Allowed it, let it grow?_

 _If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside,_

 _It will find its way,_

 _Somehow, somewhere in time._

 _~Our Solemn Hour (Within Temptation)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Our Solemn Hour**

So Snow told him everything. From the robbery to their wedding, and to the day their child was born.

And he was captivated with it all. David couldn't help but hold onto every word she spoke, and pictured it all.

Somewhere he knew what she was saying, like deja-vu.

And David could not wait to officially understand what she was saying.

Maybe the risks of this mission were worth it. And if Cora was as bad as Snow described, if she did die, maybe it wouldn't be a loss.

Rumplestiltskin stormed in, magic-ing the doors open with force and a smile. "Ready to go? Good."

Once _again_ , they vanished and reappeared just on the edge of the forest by an open space where a lake used to be. "Where are we?"

"Right where Cora will be shortly." Rumplestiltskin twisted the crystal in his hand and gazed at the dried out lake. Snow recognized it. It was the same area where Charming took his mother, Lancelot and her to try and save his dying mother, but instead, she saved it so Snow could have a child.

She put a hand on to her mouth.

"Anytime now." On the other side of the lake Cora and a man dressed in black appeared. They hadn't seemed to notice them, despite Rumplestiltskin's skin glittering from the sunlight.

And he continued to twirl the crystal in a steady rhythm.

"What now?" David asked.

Rumplestiltskin didn't say anything. He just stared at them, as so Snow and Charming did too, waiting for whatever he was waiting for.

Cora and the man walked to the center of the clearing, and Cora held the bean up to the sky, admiring it. The other man had a hook for hand, and looked annoyed at the situation.

"Of course he's working with her…"

"Who is he?" Snow asked.

"Hook. Captain Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook. A man I cannot wait to kill, finally." Rumplestiltskin went into the clearing, and they followed after him, David drawing his sword for the ready.

"I was wondering if you were showing up," Cora called out to them, turning towards and dropping the bean into a pocket of her dress. Hook turned and glared at Rumple. "We have much to disgust."

"No talking. I'm ready to get my revenge now."

"Patience, Captain," Cora halted him. "Patience. We have much to talk about."

Rumplestiltskin stepped forward, "Talking? No, not now. Just give me the bean, and all will be well. You can even go back to Wonderland and chop people's heads off all you like."

Cora breathed in and shrugged her shoulders. "Tempting, Rumple, but I'm fine."

"What could you want with a bean, so much, you'd lie about it?" They now were so close that they looked at so about to kiss.

Rumplestiltskin still twisted the crystal behind his back. Snow and Charming looked at each other.

Not moving from where she stood, Cora spoke, "Hook. Take care of the Dark One's companions."

"I think I'd rather take the Dark One himself."

"You won't get the chance if you don't get rid of those two."

Hook took out his blade and pointed it at Snow and Charming, who in return pointed his. The tips of their swords so near the friction must be strong.

"Put your blades away dearies, and get down," Rumplestiltskin spoke, and then he stopped turning the crystal.

* * *

 **AN/ Okay, sorry not too much action, but good build-up. I like build-ups. Build-ups are cool (yes I am a DW fan as well)**

 **Please review review and critic critic**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six: Stand My Ground

**AN/ I kind of want to get back to Regina and Robin, well, more technically Robin and see what adventure he is going on… so yeah, here they are.**

* * *

 _Stand my ground I won't give in_

 _No more denying, I got to face it._

 _Won't close my eyes_

 _And hide the truth inside._

 _If I don't make it, someone else will_

 _Stand my ground_

 _~Stand My Ground (Within Temptation)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Stand My Ground**

"Will Scarlet. Long time no see."

Will stood up abruptly, dropping his bottle of whiskey and nearly falling back down along with it. "Robin. Robin Hood. Robin of the Merry Men."

Robin rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby tree. "You're drunk."

"Actually," Will burped. "If I'm always drunk and I _really_ drunk?"

"I do believe so." Will laughed and sat back down, grabbing his bottle and taking another swig out of it. Robin got annoyed. This was a man so in love he nearly killed him and all his Merry Men just so he could start a new with that woman named Anastasia.

Now he's just a drunk with a broken heart. Wonderland, Robin guessed, does many terrible things to a person.

"I need your help, Scarlet."

"Do I look," he burped again, "like I am in the position," burp, "to help you with even plucking a flower?"

Robin went up to Will and took the bottle from his hand before throwing it into the bushes nearby. "I just need intel on a way to get to Wonderland."

"And why would you want to go there?" Will asked, seeming upset by the lack of alcohol in his hands.

"I need something from there. Now, do you know a way, or not?"

Will said nothing, just shook his head and leaned against a log, as though attempting to go to sleep, ignoring his request.

"You know. I know you do. What about that thing you stole from Maleficent?"

"Long gone. Still in that hell-hole."

"Then how did you get back here?" Robin became impatient.

Will sighed and looked Robin in the eyes. "Listen, Wonderland is full of cheats and liars and heart-breakers. It turns a wonderful person into a stranger, and rots the brains of anyone wanting to stay the same. I wouldn't recommend it, mate."

"I just need an item from there, and then I'm coming back. You think I'd leave Roland here by himself?" Robin said. "It's important. A life is at stake, Will."

"Who's?"

Robin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's a life, and I damn well want to save it."

Will sighed and nodded. "Let me take a quick nap and sober up, then I'll get you to Wonderland."

 ** _(A couple hours later)_**

Will woke up looking worse off than before. Drinking obviously agreed with him. "Now, let's go to the hell-hole, shall we mate?"

Robin reset his quiver on his back and they ventured off into the woods.

Where they landed up was no special, and it almost seemed random, but Will saw something and reached for it.

Robin couldn't see what it was, and all he heard was Will say, "Rabbit? Rabbit come on."

Next thing he knew, there was a portal warp on the ground and a white rabbit came up, dressed in a white suit, top hat and pink glasses. _What an odd look for a rabbit…_ Robin thought.

"Will Scarlet. Long time no see," said the rabbit. "What.. what do you need?"

He looked back towards Robin and pointed, "He needs to get to Wonderland to obtain an object, can you get him there."

The rabbit seemed a bit flustered and uncomfortable. "I-I-I don't know, I mean, there's a lot going on right now, and…"

Will shrugged and looked at Robin. "Sorry, mate, he's the only way I know how to get you there."

Robin stepped forward and kneeled down to the rabbit. "Please. I need an antidote that only exists in Wonderland. A life depends on it, please."

The rabbit examined him and looked sad. "I'm sorry, but Wonderland is no longer a safe place to be in. You'll end up getting killed or captured long before you get anywhere near an antidote."

"You don't know me at all. I escaped the Dark One before. I think I can survive this, as well."

It looked like he gave in, and Robin sighed in relief. Will shook his head.

"I'm gonna miss you, mate. I'm sure the rest of the Merry Men will look after your son."

"For now. I'll be back for him."

Will looked at the rabbit. "Okay, Rabbit. Dig your hole."

* * *

 **AN/ I just want to say, I loved Once Upon A Time In Wonderland, and I am so happy I'll be having a couple chapter adventures in there!**

 **So, please review, and hopefully you've all seen OUATIW, cause I will be referencing a lot in the next couple chapters with Robin.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Eat Me, Drink Me

**AN/ Back to Robin. This is gonna be really short, which I do apologize for, but next one will be longer. Read read read.**

* * *

 _In the wasteland_

 _On the way to the Red Queen,_

 _It's no wonder our stage clothes…_

 _Have dreams to be famous,_

 _The trees in the courtyard_

 _Are painted in blood._

 _So I've heard, she hangs the headless_

 _Upside down to drain_

 _~Eat Me, Drink Me (Marilyn Manson)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Eat Me, Drink Me**

They landed on a yellow pathway. Mushrooms all around, some at Robin's ankles, and some taller than he is. Some as thin as grass and others as thick as boulders.

The rabbit brushed off his jacket very mannerly. "What antidote do you need, sir Robin?"

Robin looked at him strangely before shaking his head, "Just Robin's fine. It's called a Toad-Rock, and we need it fast because if we don't get it she'll be dead in…" Robin looked up and closed his eyes, realizing how much time he has wasted. "…half a day."

The rabbit looked scared at the thought. "The Red Queen torched the wood that the Toad-Rock grew in. If we are lucky, we might be able to find one that didn't get burned, come on."

He quickly hopped forward, and Robin struggled to keep up.

They only went for an hour at most before reaching a field, burnt and scorched as far as the eyes can see. Robin was taken aback by this. "Why did she do this?"

Rabbit shook his head. "I don't know. She is, though, truly evil. We need to look, quickly."

Robin couldn't get over the state of this place. It was probably as magnificent as the rest of Wonderland (which would have been an amazing sight if he wasn't in such a dire situation), and it is now, is black and grey.

Very thoroughly as well.

They were not going to find anything here. Whatever reason the Red Queen did this, she made sure nothing remained. "Is there no where else?"

"No. Now are you going to look or not?"

Robin shook his head and began to turn over everything he saw.

Rocks. Left over tree trunks.

But nothing.

Regina was going to die.

He continued to look, but he couldn't help the doubt that formed in his head about this mission.

He should have stayed with her, at least, to make sure she didn't die alone, and now… she will. Because he had to go and be the hero.

They searched for three hours, and found nothing.

Him and the rabbit stared at each other, both with sad looks on their faces.

7 or so more hours to go.

The rabbit went up to Robin and looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Robin breathed in deep and nodded. "Can you get me back? Somewhere else? I need to be with her in her final moments, if that's alright?"

Rabbit nodded, and padded the ground, looking for somewhere to dig his portal.

Suddenly, there was a coughing sound, and they turned to see guards in black and red in a circular formation.

But the laugh came from a woman.

And she appeared from the center of the guards, holding in her hand a mushroom.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm the queen of Wonderland."

Robin narrowed his eyes, and the rabbit spoke. "The Red Queen…"

* * *

 **AN/ Last chapter in Wonderland next, and lets see if Robin can save Regina.**

 **Please review!**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight: No Reflection

**AN/ Enjoy some more Robin and Rabbit. I can see a good friendship going between these two.**

* * *

 _I don't know which me I love,_

 _I got no reflection._

 _I don't know which me I love,_

 _I got no reflection._

 _~No Reflection (Marilyn Manson)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: No Reflection**

"Quite correct, Rabbit." She turned with piercing eyes to Robin. "And who might you be?"

Robin smiled. "Just someone passing through."

The Red Queen laughed. "And yet, you are so determined to get this. The Toad-Rock. What could you possibly use this for?" He didn't say anything, just stared. "A certain someone is poisoned. A lover, possibly?"

"A friend," Robin quickly defended.

"Right…" Immediately, she looked bored at the way the conversation turned. "Get them. Trespassing on royal grounds is a punishable by death, you know."

"These aren't royal grounds!" The Rabbit complained.

"It became so when I burned it." She smiled with menace.

The guards grabbed them behind their backs and cuffed them with tough metal handcuffs. _Very uncomfortable._

Robin began to panic as they dragged them away. "Please, I need that Toad-Rock! A life depends on it, your majesty!"

She snapped back around and looked Robin dead in the eyes, "And what is she to me, that would make me give up the last Toad-Rock, which cures four of the deadliest diseases in all of Wonderland? Nothing. And so, I shall provide nothing."

"You have no heart."

The Red Queen smiled again. "Actually, I do. And that's what makes me dangerous." She walked away again. "Take them back to the castle and out of my sight, now! In fact, knock them out."

And a hard blow hit Robin in the back of the head, and all his senses gave away.

 ** _(Scene Change to an hour later)_**

Robin woke up with a screaming headache and somewhere very ominous. They were in cages that reminded him of birdcages, on the ground in a big open room.

He saw the rabbit in another, smaller cage that barely looked big enough for him to breathe in.

"Rabbit? Rabbit are you alright?" Robin asked.

He grunted, "Yeah. For now."

"What's going on?"

The rabbit didn't say anything for a bit, but swallowed and said, "We'll be executed. The Red Queen took a page out of The Queen of Heart's book. Decapitation."

"Who's the Queen of Hearts?" Robin shook the bars while the rabbit tried to kick his. "Is she a part of this?"

"No. She's gone. Left Wonderland a while ago. Her and the Red Queen both ruled Wonderland, now it's all fallen to the Red Queen."

Robin leaned his head against his cage in defeat. "I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to save her. This is all my fault."

"Don't beat yourself up," the rabbit said in the same tone as him. "It's mine, too. I knew the state of Wonderland, and I never should have agreed to bring you here."

"Guess it's both our faults."

He was so close. So close to saving Regina. Not many people would be disappointed at that thought, sadly, and yet here he was. Sad that she was dying all alone, but he wondered what that meant?

He thought back to the Red Queen words, _"A certain someone is poisoned. A lover, possibly?"_

Was he falling for her? She hadn't been anything but annoying and rude and commanding and ungrateful. But, Regina did show moments of worry and curiosity and gratefulness (once or twice out of the how many times…) too.

That side of her. The one he looked so hard to see, he found it briefly and occasionally.

And he fell that part.

Then his mind went to his son. Oh god, he barely thought about him at all since meeting Regina. Any time it was forced.

What kind of a father does that make him? What kind of a father goes on a mission not knowing if he'll return for him?

 _Roland. I'm sorry._

"What are you thinking about?" The rabbit asked.

Robin began to cry. "Everything. Absolutely everything that matters."

The door opened, and Robin couldn't believe who it was.

"Need a key, mate?" Will asked with a smile. He rushed over and unlocked the rabbit's cage before going over to his. "I followed behind in the portal, sorry about that. Got a bit worried."

"What happened to never again?" Robin asked. "No more Wonderland for you?"

Will looked down. "Yeah, still feeling the same, so get me out of here, too, okay?"

Robin nodded, and they all looked at each other before running out.

They creeped around every corner and avoided all the guards they could by a hair.

"They've escaped!" They heard a man scream from the other end of the hallway. He didn't see them, but he noticed the cages, and now all the guards were on red alert, spears out.

"Run!" Will whispered, and they booked it to the door right in front of them.

Suddenly they were pulled back by magic, and the Red Queen held a very disapproving look on her face. "Hello, Will."

"Anna."

Robin looked at him strangely. "You freed them?" She asked.

"I won't let you hurt them, Anna." Will looked pained at the sight of her. "Let us go."

Was this the woman Will risked their lives for? Was she the one he loved and ran off with?

By the looks they exchanged, that was a yes.

She released them. Something changed in her, and she began to look as pained as Will did.

The Red Queen's eyes went to Robin and she walked over to him. "In the name of my past relationship with Will, I am releasing you, but, if you step another foot, or if one of your pretty hairs comes to Wonderland again, you shall not be so lucky. And no, I will not release my Toad-Rock."

She waved her hands and the three of them vanished and reappeared back to where they arrived.

"Rabbit dig your hole," Will said commandingly, "Before she changes her mind."

Quickly the Rabbit dug his hole, and they appeared back in enchanted forest, near the Merry Men camp, this time around.

* * *

 **AN/ Long long chapter, but one I like. There are a lot of questions an such, and next Robin chapter will have that and many more, so just you wait, but I am going to do one Snow/Charming chapter before I get into that, as they should not be forgotten.**

 **Please review review.**


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Unleashed

**AN/ So, a Snow and Charming and Dark One chapter, and let's see how they try to kick Cora and Hook's butts!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _When will I be unleashed?_

 _It's not the way to be._

 _Long for the day I_

 _Can be myself._

 _When I'm free._

 _~Unleashed (Epica)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Unleashed**

The wind curled around them and in a circle, containing them all in, and Rumplestiltskin was the only one smiling.

Whatever he was doing, this is what he wanted to happen.

Snow and Charming went to the ground and kept themselves secure, but Cora and Hook were thrown down. Cora's hand still held tightly against the bean, not showing any sign of releasing her grip on it.

"Come on deary! You want out of this storm, you gotta give me the bean," Rumplestiltskin went closer to her, holding out his hand for the bean.

Cora laughed at him. "You think some wind is going to make me give you this bean? The _last_ magic bean?"

The wind increased harder and harder, and Cora and Hook could barely move their bodies from the wind.

Snow and Charming's side of the storm was not as strongly affected, so they could watch Rumplestiltskin basically torture them to get the bean.

Snow shook her head. "This isn't right! Any more force and the wind will kill them."

"Rumplestiltskin you got to stop!" David screamed, but he ignored him, instead bending down, the wind holding no effect on him, and prying at Cora's hand.

"Come on, Cora. As old friends, give me that bean."

"Never going happen, Rumple." She lifted up a struggling and shaking hand and got herself out of there, right before a final increase in the pressure.

Rumplestiltskin's face clenched in anger and he grabbed the crystal again, turning off the wind.

Hook was still there. She hadn't bothered to take her companion along with her, and he looked just as furious as the Dark One.

He went up to Hook and grabbed him from his jacket, dragging him up and leaning so close, he was spitting in Hook's face as he talked. "Where is she? Where did she take my bean?"

"It's not your bean. Mate." Hook raised his hooked hand and attempted to stab Rumple with it. "I've waited a long time for this."

"Stop!" Snow screamed. Hook halted in his tracks, but Rumplestiltskin remained the same. "What are you going to accomplish by killing the Dark One? Cora just abandoned you, and you want to kill the one person who can get you revenge against her."

Hook shook his head. "I don't care about her. She promised me my revenge against Rumplestiltskin, and by leaving me alone with him, she granted me that."

Rumple threw him on the ground and stood back. "Then come on, kill me. But, but but but but," Rumplestiltskin skipped over back to him, leaning down and whispering in his ear, "If you fail to kill me, you take me to Cora, and help me get that bean, and I let you live."

Snow and Charming shook their heads. "We don't have time for this," David said. "We've been doing nothing about getting my memories back–"

"–or getting to Emma."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, and turned over to them. "The deal was, you help me get to that world, and I'll get you your memories, and me getting to the other world, gets you to your daughter anyway. You haven't completed your end of the bargain yet."

"What is our end?" Snow sneered.

"Getting the crystal," Rumplestiltskin did his signature hand wave motion, "and something else, that we need the bean for first." He turned back to Hook. "Now, do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **AN/ Okay so more Rumplestiltskin, but got I love writing him! He's just so… spectacular! And amazing! And Robert Carlyle is just my idol!**

 **So please review and review and… oh yes, review!**


	32. Chapter Thirty: All I Need

**AN/ I wanna go to Robin and Regina again, is that okay? Yes? Good.**

 **And I wanna send a huge shout out to my number one reviewer – Emily! You are one of the biggest reasons I have not given up on this story, and you give me such a motivation to continue to write. Thank you for all your reviews!**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Don't tear me down for all I need,_

 _Make my heart a better place,_

 _Give me something I can believe._

 _Don't tear me down,_

 _You've open the door now._

 _Don't let it close._

 _~All I Need (Within Temptation)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: All I Need**

She got a fever not long after Robin left, and it only got worse as the minutes passed, and so she only got up to get water when dehydration would start to set in from what the crystalized poison was taking from her.

Slowly though, Regina was going mad. Mad in the mind and mad in emotions. She couldn't keep them in check, and go from being depressed at her near end and being alone, to happy about the memories of Daniel to Robin, then go to anger at Snow-White. During her times of anger, if the pain in her shoulder wasn't so severe, she might have made a dumb move and poofed herself into the castle to try and slaughter Snow-White and her good for nothing husband.

And as the fever got worse and worse, like a mirage, she saw Daniel.

Him, standing there in the cabin, looking at her with as much love as he held every time they were alone together.

It was a beautiful sight, and it took a while for Regina to fully comprehend that it wasn't Daniel. It was just her mind and the sickness.

Then she saw her mother, but managed to repress that quickly. Though she did love her late mother, she was one of the two causes of majority of her pain that she has suffered with all her life.

Then her father, and pain etched into her heart as he gave her a look of forgiveness. Would he forgive her for what she had done? What would he think of her, where she has ended up? The only reason he put up with her was because she was his daughter.

Would her father forgive her for ripping out his heart? If only she could ask him.

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes, thinking about her father. She did truly love him.

"Regina? Regina!" She faintly heard.

 ** _(Scene Change to Robin right after they entered back into Sherwood Forest)_**

Happily, no one noticed their arrival, or else him running off back into the forest would have been very alarming.

Behind him, the rabbit and Will attempted to keep up, but were slow in the process, barely able to keep him in sight, but Robin just kept on going and going, until they reached a cabin in the woods.

He stormed in, and saw Regina asleep in the bed, the white crystal poison feeding off her and glittering brighter than ever as it sucked her life out, but she wasn't yet dead.

"Regina? Regina!" Robin shook her, and she opened her eyes. They looked drained and drenched. It took all her energy to even partially open them, and when she looked at Robin, immediately, she closed them again.

"You're not really here."

"I am. I'm here, Regina. I'm here."

She grabbed her shoulder and began to cry, "No, you're not. None of you were here. None of you were really here. I'm all alone. I'm always alone."

Robin hesitantly reached out and touched her cheek, which caused her to realize he was truly there, and it wasn't all in her head. "I'm here. I'm sorry, I failed in getting the cure, but I won't let you die alone."

"Thank you," she muttered weakly. The poison was reaching it's peak. She didn't have long now, and a pain ripped inside of Robin. "Thank you for trying, and coming back. I don't know what I did to deserve it."

Robin laughed. "Obviously something." He went and sat on the bed beside her, bringing her head into his lap and he stroked her hair. The crystalized poison was a beautifully disgusting sight.

Someone knocked on the door, and it opened. Robin didn't care if someone saw him with Regina, when she's dying anyway, what could they do besides cheer?

It was Will, and the Rabbit was by his feet.

"Is that the one you wanted the antidote for?"

"Isn't she…" The Rabbit started. Robin nodded.

Will crossed his arms. "The Evil Queen: Regina."

"Are you going to judge me because I wanted to save a life?" Robin spat back. "It doesn't matter who she is, she's a person, and deserves to live as much as the next."

Will rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe you, or this," he gestured towards how him and Regina were. "You look like a married couple, for crying out loud!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway does it? I didn't get the Toad-Rock from the Red Queen, so you don't have to worry about it."

Will angrily stormed over and set something down on the bed, the Rabbit still stood by the door, hiding as much as possible while still seeing what was going on.

It was the Toad-Rock. "You better know what you're doing mate, and who you're giving that to."

"How did you…" Robin looked at it, shocked.

"You wanna save it or not, give it to her!" Will snapped.

Robin quickly grabbed the Toad-Rock, "What do I do?"

The rabbit hopped over and said, "Place it on her shoulder where the poison stuff it, and it'll suck it up into the Toad-Rock, and turn to crystal itself."

With a shaking hand, Robin placed it onto her shoulder, and just like the Rabbit said, it began to suck up the poison. Hopefully, it'll get all the poison out of her before she died, as her breathing was laboured and weak.

Will walked out, but the Rabbit jumped onto the bed and watched.

He held that position for two hours, and the Toad-Rock was completely covered in crystals, while it was all gone from Regina – thankfully, still breathing.

* * *

 **AN/ So Regina is saved! Barely, but she is, cause I mean, how can I have a Robin and Regina story and kill of one of the lovely lovers?**

 **So, please review!**


	33. Chapter Thirty-One: Don't Stop Believing

**AN/ I know Regina and Robin are going slowly… so slowly, as one of my friends pointed out to me, and I am sorry if it is dragging, but I am planning on this story being looooooong with many different plot lines and such, so if it does take a while, I do apologize, I just don't think without Henry, Regina would open herself up to Robin and trust a relationship so quickly.**

 **And Emily! I would totally love for you to follow me on Twitter, but I don't do Twitter as it was getting annoying and I was having problems with people on it and getting harassed, so I do apologize that you can't follow me on there :(**

 **Anyway, here's another Regina and Robin chapter, and mainly about Regina's recovery.**

* * *

 _Some will win_

 _Some will loose_

 _Some were born to sing the blues_

 _Oh the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on_

 _And on and on_

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Street lights, people,_

 _Living just to find emotion._

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

 _~Don't Stop Believing (Journey)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Don't Stop Believing**

In next to no time, Regina was on her feet, with only a slight discomfort left in her shoulder. Robin stayed with her for the biggest part of her recovery, but now spent most of his time with his son.

He was feeling terrible about leaving him so much for her, and Regina, surprising herself, understood.

Robin was turning her into a new person. A happier one. And that terrified her.

Just like the idea of being happy when Tinkerbell took her to that tavern and said she could go of her anger and love – and she ran away from that. And she wanted to run away from this as well, but she had no idea where to go, or what to do.

He seemed in no hurry to get her out and away, as when Robin did show up, he'd bring fresh fruits and berries that grew nearby, and would get her water as well.

For once, she wished she'd dare to venture outside of the cabin to do things herself, but the Merry Men still skulked around here, hoping that Regina was long gone, but still on the look out.

And with her magic still being absent, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. So Regina, the Evil Queen, conqueror of many realms and terrorizer of thousands (if not millions) of lives was a housebound, greasy haired, dirty ragged peasant now.

Fallen far, so far and lost everything, but somehow, happier than when she had it all.

She had someone who cared about her, despite who she was, and that made her feel hopeful.

 _Oh god,_ she thought, back in the voice of the Evil Queen, _I'm starting to sound like friggin Snow-White…_

"Regina? You here?" Robin called.

"Yeah, where else would I be?"

Robin chuckled. "I don't know. Off to the nearest village, burning it down."

Regina gave him a look as he brought her an apple. "Very funny," she replied dryly. Robin sat down next to her and looked deep in thought, and she meant very deep, almost as though is mind and his body were not together. "Are you okay?"

Robin blinked and looked at her. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He brought his apple to hers. "Cheers," and took a bite. "So, you're better now."

She nodded, staring down at the apple in her hands before taking her first bite from it. Not as good as the Honey Crisp ones she grew on the grounds of the palace.

"What are you going to do, now?"

"Honestly? There are three things that come to mind," Regina closed her eyes, "I could just stay here indefinitely, and wither away. I could find a new place to go where I am not known and start over, or I can get my revenge."

Robin shook his head. "I think you're still a bit too broken to find your revenge again."

"Being broken is what got me to start on that path in the first place. Consider this, more fuel." Robin stood up began to pace back and forth. "What?"

"How about option 2?" Robin looked hopeful. "It's the path that will make you the happiest, and give you a chance, while one makes you worse and the other makes you depressed and alone. What if you could find a new place to go?"

Regina laughed. "And where would that be?"

"Take a bean," Robin kneeled down to her. "A bean can take you to a new land, and you can survive."

"They don't exist."

"But you want that? Out of everything, you want that?" Robin begged. "I love your company, when you're not being hostile, but I do fear of the day when they find you and execute you. If you really want to change and be a better person, starting over is your best chance."

Regina shook her head. "I would if I could, but beans? They don't grow on trees."

"But maybe," another voice called from the doorway, causing Regina and Robin to both jump in fright. Regina's eyes widened. _It can't be._ "Someone has the last one that survived."

It was Cora, and in her hand was a petrified magic bean.

* * *

 **AN/ God I've been waiting for this! But it has finally arrived. And trust me, Cora might seem everywhere, but she has a plan, and only me and myself knows what her plan is thus far.**

 **So, please review and critic, and review and critic, and review and critic, and well, you know ;)**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Two: Buried Alive

**AN/ Okay, so I'm gonna do one last Regina and Robin chapter for a bit, and then do a mass Snow and Charming, because they are getting neglected. I'll try not to leave this at a huge cliffhanger, because I do love my readers unlike a lot of other who torture us ;)**

 **So enjoy!**

 _Buried alive behind enemy lines._

 _Surrogate child for the sins of all man kind._

 _Hate._

 _~Buried Alive (Otep)_

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Buried Alive**

"Who are you?" Robin stood and called out to the woman in the doorway.

She smiled, closing her hand and hiding the bean. "My name is Cora. I'm Regina's mother."

Regina shook her head, and looked a mixture of frightened, annoyed, and angry. "You're dead."

Cora laughed inconsiderably, "Well, obviously not. How else could I be here? And don't magic Regina," she stepped inside and closed the door, "You know in your heart, it's me."

Quickly, Regina came between him and her mother, but not obviously protective, but he knew that's what she was doing. Question was, why? What was so terrible about her mother?

"What do you want now?"

Cora placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I want my daughter, a good relationship with you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Regina snorted. "Last time you did that, you faked my true love just so I'd get married, have a kid, and you can influence it to have control of the kingdom. Sorry if I don't take your world for it."

"But that's why I brought this?" She reopened her other hand, revealing the bean again. "I heard you two talking. A new start, somewhere new. You and me can both start over, and I'll be the mother you deserve."

Robin got a bad vibe off of Cora. She was nice, and with the way that Regina acted when she first saw her mother, he didn't think she was ever like that. But he didn't know what to say in this situation.

Cora turned to him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, thief?"

Robin looked at Regina, but she kept her eyes on her mother. "Go. I got this," Regina replied.

Hesitantly, Robin left, but didn't stay too far away.

He stayed close, just to make sure she was going to be okay, but give her her space with Cora.

 ** _(Scene change to Regina and Cora, in Regina's mind)_**

Regina waited until Robin left before saying another word. "What's the catch?"

Cora laughed again. That's all she seemed to be doing. "What could you mean?"

"We use that bean, and go to another world. Start over. Then what? Marry me off to anther prince or king? Gain control of that world?"

Cora shook her head. "No. I will not do that to you again, Regina. You, my girl, will find your own love and marry him if you do end up finding him at all. A life my daughter, isn't that enough?"

Regina could feel herself breaking again. A life where she wasn't hated and feared, and her mother cared about her? It seemed too good to be true? Maybe it was. Maybe it's not.

But god, did she want it.

Her mother wasn't going to marry her off, and they were just going to live!

Regina took her mother's hands, looked her in the eyes, and said, "If what you said is true, mother, then yes, let's do it."

Cora smiled at her.

Regina did not know of the plan Cora had in mind, and it wasn't good.

 **AN/ Nice and short, and not a huge cliffhanger, like I promised. But now I'm gonna have 3-4 chapters of Snow and Charming, just as a warning for the people who said in reviews that they did not read Snow and Charming, but just so you know, their adventures will come together.**

 **Please review and critic!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Three: Uprising

**AN/ Start of the Snow and Charming roll! Let's get their story less in a rut and more on the run.**

 **And thank you so much Sheireen Heartnet! These are the kinds of reviews that'll help me get this story on the run! So many good points, and some I actually forgot about, and will make sure to take them into consideration.**

 **Enjoy enjoy**

* * *

 _They will not force us._

 _They will stop degrading us._

 _They will not control us._

 _We will be victorious_

 _So come on._

 _~Uprising (Muse)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Uprising**

"Up there," Rumplestiltskin pointed to the sky, "You will find a land, one that use to belong to giants." He turned around and stared at them.

"Giants? I thought they were extinct."

"All. But. One. Deary." Rumplestiltskin came up close to them, a little too close for comfort. "You need to sneak past him, and get a compass."

Snow and Charming looked at each other, then back at him, "A compass?" David asked. "What's a compass going to do?"

"In order to use the bean, it needs the help of a certain compass to guide it's way," he flittered his fingers to the side, then he pulled up two bracelets and gave one to each of them. "The stalk is enchanted to repel intruders, so you have to wear those as you climb it."

"Climb it?" Snow followed the stalk up to the sky, but couldn't see where it reached, as the clouds covered it. "You can't just poof us up there."

Rumplestiltskin shook his finger. "Magic repellent as well, so someone like me can't go up there." He stepped back and clapped his hands together. "Now, quick like little bunnies, get up there and get that compass."

Snow and Charming looked at each other, and put on the bracelets.

 ** _(Scene changed to a few hours later, after they climbed the stock)_**

Sweating and sore, they managed to make it up the beanstalk, and were mesmerized by the sight that they saw. Everything was gigantic and carved magnificently, but the plants and stones were covered in weeds and were dead.

This place has been neglected.

David shook his head as he looked around. "Where do we even start to look?"

Snow took the bow from behind her back. "Giants were known for treasures, so I'd probably hid something like a special compass there."

She ran ahead and David followed behind her. "Do you know where you're going, Snow?"

"Nope!" Snow replied back cheerfully.

Hallway after hallway (long hallways…) and they had yet to find a treasure room. "Have we gone down here yet?"

Snow shook her head, and went to him, grabbing her husbands' hand. He looked down at it, and smiled. Snow's heart filled with warmth as they began to walk through another hallway, but this time, they entered a room filled with gold.

"Well," David said shaking his head. "At least we narrowed it down to one room."

Snow looked around, "You search over there, I'll do over here." David nodded and they squeezed their hands before parting ways.

There was no sight or sound of a giant anywhere, and they had to count themselves grateful at that, but it wouldn't last forever, so they had to work fast.

Snow flipped over every book, every cup and every coin she could fine, but nothing that even remotely looked like a compass came in sight.

Then, the ground shook beneath their feet, and they stopped their searching. David peered over and looked at Snow, then mouthed, "The giant?" Snow nodded in response.

Snow quickly, looked to the sides and then ran over to Charming, and he had his arms opened, grabbing her and hiding in the rubble.

The ground shook more furiously, and they could only assume that the last giant had entered the room that they now inhabited.

* * *

 **AN/ Here's the start to their next adventure!**

 **Review review review**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Four: Dream On

**AN/ Anton is heeeeere!**

* * *

 _Yeah I know nobody knows_

 _Where it comes and where it goes,_

 _I know it's everybody's sin._

 _You got to lose to know how you win_

 _~Dream On (Aerosmith)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Dream On**

"Who's there?!" The giant hollered, his voice echoing in the room. He walked further in, and Snow and Charming could see his baggy clothed legs from the cracks of where they lay. "Whoever you are, leave, and never come back!"

Snow looked at Charming, thinking he could help them. David shook his head, but Snow gave him an apologetic look and left his arms to go face the giant.

He was retreating back through the doorway, and Snow-White's body was shaking as she swallowed and called out, "Hey!"

The giant stopped moving and turned to face her. He had a sweet face, but one that was full of pain and anger. Snow shook her head. "We're not here to hurt you… what's your name?" She yelled.

He stormed towards her, and she began to step back. Charming watched from the cracks, waiting to see if something went wrong with her plan. "You're human. Why should I answer any of your questions?"

"We just need your help. I'm looking for a–"

"I don't care what you need. You humans are all selfish, and only take."

"We're not here to hurt you."

"Who's we?" The giant asked. "Who else is with you?" Snow closed her eyes, and Charming came from behind the rubble, trying not to look too terrified. The giants eyes widened, and now, the sweet face he had turned to one of a vengeful monster. "You!"

David retreated back as the giant forgot about Snow and charged towards him, grabbing David and lifting him up. "How dare you come back here after what you've done!"

David shook his head, and tried to free himself from the giants grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Snow took her sword and went towards the giant "Let him go!"

"No. I'm finally going to get my revenge after what you've done to me, what you took from me."

David's face was one of confusion and fear, and the giant was able for just a moment to see this about the man he was holding. "You don't remember coming up to my stalk, attempting to take our beans, and slaughtering my family?"

"That's not David!" Snow called from the ground, pointing her sword at him, but she seemed pretty small and pathetic down there.

The giant looked at Snow, "David? His name is James! A ruthless, heartless person."

Snow's mind clicked, and she put her sword down and stepped back, so she could fully look at him, and tell him the truth. "The man you are holding right now is not James. James was his twin brother, who was a ruthless prince. They were separated at birth, but he's dead. David, is one of the kindest men you will ever meet, please don't take your hatred of his brother out on him." Snow put her hands up, and looked the giant dead in the eyes. "Don't take him away from me…"

David lowered his head, as it was getting difficult to breathe. "What's your name?"

"Anton."

"Alright, Anton. Let us go, and we will not bother you again."

"What did you come here for, then? If not to kill me?"

Snow answered. "We're looking for a compass. It'll help us get to our daughter, who's stuck in another land. We were told it was here."

Anton looked at Snow and studied her. She looked real, and scared and determined.

But last time he saw humans that were kind to him, and then they betrayed him. Was he fooling himself again?

"No!" Anton screamed and began to squeeze David, he gasps as his breathe was leaving him. "No. Humans are evil."

Quickly, David bit his finger, and Anton let loose of him and he dropped to the ground with a huge thud, coughing. Snow quickly went to Charming and helped him onto his feet, and they started to run away from Anton.

David grabbed a sword from off the ground, just in case.

Anton followed very closely behind them, and they only managed to dodge by a hair, using his size against him, and dashing from between his legs and running around hallways.

They ended up back in the treasure room, and they both sighed. "Trapped again."

Anton was a few seconds behind, and Snow and Charming both stood ready. Snow saw a trap on the ground, and quickly went to set it. When Anton stepped into the room and was underneath the trap, she cut the rope, and a cage fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground, and it shook so hard, both Snow and Charming as well fell.

"Let me go!" Anton screamed. David went to Anton and pointed the sword, and he flinched as it got close to him.

"Seriously? You're reacting very hard to a dull sword." Snow came up from behind him.

"Probably dipped in poison, am I right?" Anton's reaction proved her correct. "I'm so sorry Anton, but where's the compass?"

He tilted his head to a pile nearby, and Snow went over, finding the compass blended into the rest of the treasures it laid with. She showed her husband, and he lowered his sword, before stepping back and heading towards Snow.

"Let's go," David said, grabbing her hand and they headed out the doors, Snow holding the compass as tightly as she could in her hand.

"Emma," she whispered.

"You're not going to kill me?" Anton asked.

They turned around and faced him. "Why would we do that?"

"Because you're human."

Snow shook her head and looked at him sadly, "We're not all like that."

As they turned around again, Anton managed to push up and remove the cage off of himself, and when he stalked towards Snow and Charming, he wasn't attacking them. He was just… walking.

"I guess… not all humans are bad." Anton faced David. "Your brother killed my family, and caused us to have to destroy all the beans. Did you come here seeking those as well?"

Snow shook her head. "No. We don't need it, Anton. Thank you."

Anton nodded and walked back into the treasury, and David and Snow turned to the other direction, heading back down the beanstalk.

* * *

 **AN/ So, yes I had to bring in Anton, because he was such a cutie pie. And I always thought that what Emma did for Anton, her parents would do the same.**

 **So, one or two more chapters of Snow and Charming before I go go back to Regina and Robin. Depends on how I feel about the next one.**

 **Please review and critic.**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Five: 21 Guns

**AN/ So, here we shall see what became of Hook, and get some Hook POV as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

 _When it's not worth dying for?_

 _Does it take your breath away,_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating?_

 _Does the pain weigh out the pride,_

 _And you look for a place to hide?_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _You're in ruins._

 _~21 Guns (Green Day)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: 21 Guns**

Once Snow and Charming met up with Rumplestiltskin at the bottom, and after he inspected the compass to make sure it was the correct one, they ventured off to the forest where Rumple tied up a knocked out Hook.

Snow looked at Hook, and thought of how peaceful he looked, lying there. Rumplestiltskin interrupted that, though, as he slapped Hook and woke him up.

Rumple dangled the compass in front of Hook, and he looked at it in shock. He sat up and cracked his neck, "How the hell did you get that?" Then he looked towards Snow and Charming. "Sending your dogs up, I take it? Too much of a coward to go face a giant by yourself, how very much like you, Crocodile."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, pirate," Rumple snapped back, then reached into Hook's chest and took his heart. "We have the compass, and now you, will get us that bean."

Using magic, Rumplestiltskin undid Hook's bonds, and he stood up with an angry look on his face. "That's an order?"

"I hold you heart, so… yes!" Rumple smiled. "Now go!"

And Hook left in search of Cora. "What does the compass do to make the bean work?"

"It doesn't make the bean work. It guides it to where we want it to go, as that bean that Cora has is petrified, it is a bit… unpredictable, and by using the compass, we make it so we control where and when it goes, got it?"

Snow nodded. "So what now?"

"We go back to the castle, and wait for Hook to get that bean."

 ** _(Scene change to Hook's mind)_**

Hook slashed and punched anything in his way as he worked towards Cora. Who knows where she is, after abandoning him to those three?

He told them it was to give him his chance at revenge, but that was just pride. They probably saw right through that quick charade of his.

And now Hook was on his way to get that bean for the man he wanted to kill more than anything in this world, from the woman who was probably second on his list at the moment, and all because he let himself get into a position where his heart could be taken.

How grand!

Somehow, he seemed to be heading in a direction he wasn't sure was his doing. It was probably the Crocodile, whispering the directions on where to go to his heart – to where Cora is.

It led him to the Sherwood Forest, where he's only been once or twice in his entire lifetime, as it was not near the ocean.

He broke in anger branch after branch and crushed the twigs with angry leaves, hooking his hook into anything he could without getting it stuck. Probably leaving a good trail to be followed if anyone would be following him.

His body (or lack of heart) led him to a cabin in the forest, where he saw a man leaning against a nearby tree. The man noticed Hook, and looked at him oddly.

The man walked over to him. "Who are you?"

"A friend of someone named Cora. You know her?" He nodded his head.

"The mother of the Evil Queen?"

"Indeed."

Hook and him stared at each other, studying. "Is she around here?"

"Why are you looking in the middle of nowhere?"

Hook snorted with a smile then quickly pinned him against a tree with his good arm, pointing his hook at the man's face. "Where is Cora?"

Robin struggled to breathe, then nodded towards the house. With hesitation, Hook released him, then went into the cabin.

But when he got inside, she wasn't there.

No one was.

* * *

 **AN/ The trio is becoming a forced foursome! But we are getting closer and closer to the end of this plot line. I'd say in the next ten or so chapters, we can start to wrap this up. Maybe fifteen…. Ahh sometimes soon, then we can get some new baddies and new stories and new emotions.**

 **So, please review!**


	38. No Chapter: Story Planning Break

There won't be a chapter for a few days, as I need to re-read over my story, just so I can remember where all my characters are at, and as well school homework is getting higher up to. I do apologize for the inconvenience that this might cause some of you.

I'm starting to lose track of where Regina and Robin are emotionally, and it will help me narrow down the chapters before they get together, and figure out where to go after this plot point as well.

Have a good day, and sorry again.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Six: Breath

**AN/ Robin time!**

* * *

 _You take the breath right out of me,_

 _You left a hole where my heart should be._

 _You got to fight just to make it through,_

 _'_ _Cause I'll be the death of you_

 _~Breath (Breaking Benjamin)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Breath**

Robin saw that hooked man storm out of the cabin heading towards him, screaming. "She's not there!"

"I know. They were, and now they're gone."

"They? Who was with her?" He demanded of Robin.

Robin stood up and faced him dead in the eyes. "Her daughter, Regina, the Evil Queen."

The man laughed. "You were hiding the Evil Queen. God the magic she would have done on you."

Robin shook his head. "Who are you?"

He bowed teasingly. "Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger. And you?"

"Robin Hood."

"Bit pretentious." Robin reached behind him and quickly took out his bow, aiming towards Hook. Hook stumbled back slightly, as Robin prepared for a possible fire. "Whoa, mate. I'm not here to hurt you."

"What's Cora up to? You're her friend, so you should know her plan." Robin said. "What does she want with Regina?"

Hook shrugged. "They're family. Why shouldn't they want to catch up?"

"Everyone knows Regina and Cora don't have the best relationship, and everyone knows what type of person Cora is." Robin shook his head. "I hoped Regina wouldn't fall for whatever she wanted of her, but then they were gone. What does Cora want with Regina?"

"I don't know all her plans, mate. I just wanted to kill a certain… crocodile. I didn't give two damns what she wanted."

"Then what do you need her for now?"

Hook crossed his arms. "That's none of your business."

Suddenly, Hook was swept away in smoke, away from Robin's eyes, and he lowered his bow.

Maybe all this was for the best. He's been waiting around for hours for Regina to come back, and she probably wasn't going to. Hopefully, she knew what she was doing, and that was all he could hope for.

She can take care of herself. Even without her magic, Regina was strong when she wanted to be.

So why was he so worried, and so pained?

He knew he was starting to feel… something for her, and he hadn't felt something like this since Marian.

So it was good she was gone before this feeling he got went deeper. He would only get hurt, cause even though he knew she could be a good person, and someone worthy of love, she seemed to always shut it out and push it away, hurting everyone who cares about her.

He looked at the cabin one last time, then headed back for the Merry Men camp, not planning on returning.

 ** _(Scene change to the Merry Men camp)_**

Roland jumped into his arms and Robin spun him around. "Hey, buddy. How was your day?"

"It was good daddy. Little John took me to the river." Roland laughed.

"That sounds like fun."

Robin saw Little John with Mulch who were both keeping hold of a random twig, their faces in deep concentration. He went over to them, and stared. Mulch hushed him, though Robin never said a word.

Another member of the Merry Men came up behind Robin and patted him on the back. "They found that and decided to see who could hold onto it the longest. Loser hunts for supper tonight. How long will you stay for?"

Robin sighed. "For good. I'm not going to wander off again." He stared at Roland and smiled. "I miss my boy."

Things were going to go back to normal.

And that thought made Robin a bit sad.

* * *

 **AN/ Nice and short, but good to get back into. They will not be separated for long, don't worry. Regina can't be stupid forever, can she?**

 **Please review and review some more.**


	40. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Here I Go Again

**AN/ What is Cora up to with Regina, and will she figure out what Cora's real plan is? This chapter will begin to answer those questions.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _I don't know where I'm going,_

 _But I sure know where I've been._

 _Hanging on the promises_

 _In songs of yesterday,_

 _And I've made up my mind._

 _I ain't wasting no more time,_

 _But here I go again._

 _Here I go again._

 _~Here I Go Again (Whitesnake)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Here I Go Again**

"What are we doing here, mother?" Regina asked. "Snow's guards can be here at any minute."

Cora looked towards a wall in Regina's old room of the castle before the curse failed. Snow had taken it over and kept it guarded in case she decided to return.

"Patience. Patience." Cora replied. "This is it." She placed her hands on the wall and imbedded magic into it, opening up a small compartment area.

Regina was taken aback. "When the hell did you do that?"

"When you went on your date." Cora took out the bottle filled with black ink inside. "I hide these in various areas I go to, in case I need it for anything."

"Squid ink."

"Yes. And I need it to get a certain compass from Rumplestiltskin, so we can start over."

Regina smiled.

Two guards came in, and held their swords towards them. Cora faced the men and raised an eyebrow before freezing them where they stood.

"Imbeciles." Cora muttered. "You know, you don't have to stand there and do nothing, Regina. Get us out of here."

"I…" Regina looked down at her hand and clenched it. "I can't."

Cora turned towards her daughter and stared at her, "Why not?"

"Ever since my curse failed, I haven't been able to perform magic. It just won't come."

Cora vanished them in a puff of smoke, where they could have a more private discussion.

Regina walked away from her mother and crossed her arms, upset at the weakness she displayed to her. Cora went and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

In truth, that was a problem for Cora. She needed two people with magic for what she had in mind in that other world she wanted to get into.

Regina had to have magic.

"We'll get it back," Cora said, turning Regina around. "You went through something traumatic, it'll just take a… spark to get it back."

Regina sighed. "How?"

Cora took a step back and looked deep into her eyes. "What got you wanting to perform magic in the first place?"

Regina laughed. "To get rid of you through that looking glass."

"And what made you keep it up?"

She swallowed, remembering how much she loved the feel of power, and how she could use that against Snow-White to get her revenge.

Regina told Cora this. "Then that anger and revenge," Cora started, "is what's going to get you your magic back. Come on."

Cora led Regina into a field full of poppies.

"What are we doing here?"

"Getting your magic back." Cora grabbed some of the flowers and began to create a sleeping potion from it. "With this, I will put you to a deep sleep. And when you wake up, you should have your magic back."

Regina breathed in, and nodded, before Cora threw the poppies at her, and everything went black.

* * *

 **AN/ Nice and short. Regina is way to trusting in Cora right now.**

 **Please review**


	41. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Down With The Sick

**AN/ What is now what happened to Hook and what Cora wants. Let's find out in anther short chapter. A longer one is on it's way I promise.**

 **So please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,_

 _Broken, your servant I kneel._

 _(Will you give it to me?)_

 _It seems what's left of my human side_

 _Is slowly changing_

 _In me._

 _(Will you give it to me?)_

 _~Down With The Sickness (Disturbed)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Down With The Sickness**

Cora watched her daughter sleep for a bit, before feeding magic and memories into her dreams.

Giving her the feelings of her hatred for Snow.

Memories of her old love, Daniel.

Every time Regina lost.

These will fuel her anger and hatred and bring back her magic. Cora sighed.

Apparently, she did still need Hook.

She left him to the mercy of Rumplestiltskin, believing he was useless and it was a mistake to bring him along.

But now, she needed that pirate, as he was a life that could be wasted.

When Regina woke up, the anger will be so pronounced that she will need to kill in order not to go mad, and Hook was the perfect one for the job.

Cora searched for where Hook might be with magic, and brought him to her. He appeared before Cora, and she smiled. "Hello, Hook."

"Cora." He sounded falsely happy. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, I take it since you're still alive, you managed to kill Rumplestiltskin?"

"Nah," Hook brushed off. "Didn't feel like it then."

"Well that's too bad. I gave you that chance, and you wasted it."

"So you didn't just abandon me?" Hook snapped.

Cora smiled and shook her head. "Of course not," she lied. "We're partners."

 ** _(Mind change to Hook)_**

Hook raised his eyebrow, and stared down at Regina.

"What's with her?" Cora turned to face Regina, and Hook stared at the pocket he knew he left the bean in. Helping the Crocodile… he couldn't believe it has come to this.

"She's asleep. Regaining back her power. I need that."

"Hmm," Hook replied. There was no way he was getting it without Cora finding out what he was up to and killing him. What did he think Hook could accomplish? With or without his heart, he was screwed. But if he did have his heart, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Life was cruel.

"Any minute now, she should awaken."

Cora's smile did not make Hook feel comfortable.

* * *

 **AN/ Cora really is a witch isn't she? Please review review!**


	42. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Vox Populi

**AN/ This is gonna be a longer one and splits up Snow and Charming with Regina and Cora (plus others, but those 2 perspectives).**

 **And I am sorry there was not an update for a while. My computer crashed and I had to wait to get it fixed from one of my friends. All's well though, and I'm going to start posting regularly again.**

 **So, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Did you ever believe?  
Were you ever a dreamer?_

 _Ever imagine heart open and free?_

 _Did you ever deny?_

 _Were you ever a traitor?_

 _Ever in love with your blood lust and need?_

 _~Vox Populi (Thirty Seconds To Mars)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Vox Populi**

Regina's eyes fluttered, the images of everything that made her The Evil Queen still fresh in her eyes like never before. All the hate, all the anger, all the sadness and depression, it was back.

She was back.

Back to normal, and all thanks to her mother.

The sky was bright, and who knew how long she was asleep for, but nothing was clear and visible, all blended together and fuzzy.

"Regina," a faint voice called out to her, "I'd like you to meet someone. He'll help you channel your anger."

The voice was dull and echoey, like it wasn't real, but it sounded faintly like her mother.

And there was a need. A deep incorrigible, itching need inside of her that she did not know how to let out, and she could feel a burning in her hand.

Part of the light was blocked out, and there was a man there that could barely make out – she'd never seen this man before.

And now, a voice to her left, whispering, "All that anger that just got sprung on you; release it. Let it out. Let it go. Use him to channel it."

"What?" The man said shocked, apparently hearing the conversation.

Regina focused on the burning in her hand until a fireball appeared, and the shade the man provided slowly went away as he started to back up away from her.

"Let it go," said Cora, her psychotic voice ever so loud in it's dull whisper.

And she did. Regina unleashed the fireball and it was bigger and hotter than it had ever been before. Cora laughed, watching him go down.

Regina's vision began to come back, and all her sense dulled down.

She looked at the man she, hopefully, killed. He was unknown to her, but she didn't seem to care.

"His name," said Cora, " _was_ Hook. A pirate I was in a partnership with until he became quite unuseful until now."

"Hm," Regina brushed off. "No one to me."

"He woke you up," Cora came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, want that revenge, and a new start."

Regina turned towards Cora. "As long as I can kill Snow-White, you can take me anywhere after that."

Cora smiled devilishly.

Regina looked down at her hands and smiled her evil smile; fire encompassing them again and she threw it to the sky, to the trees, to the ground. Burning everything in sight.

"Let's go find Snow-White, mother," and Regina engulfing them both in purple smoke, vanishing them away from the burning forest.

 ** _(Scene change to Snow-White at Rumplestiltskin's castle)_**

"Damn it!" Rumplestiltskin slammed his hands on the table as he saw Hook's death in the crystal ball. It rolled to the ground and out the door between Snow and Charming.

"Another problem?" Snow snapped. She was losing patience more and more as time was going on. Her kingdom was being in charge of her friends who had no idea for the most part how to rule a kingdom (but, then again, neither did she), her daughter was lost in another world all alone, and her husband still had no idea who he was, though he was learning to accept that and try to start a new. "Our deal's done, Dark One."

"What?" David asked.

"You are never going to give Charming is memories back, and we will never get to Emma," Snow exclaimed. "We'll have better luck on our own, than with you."

She grabbed Charming's hand and led him out of the castle, and he didn't seem to object, in is mind, she knew he believed the same.

Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of them suddenly. "No one breaks deals with me dearies."

"It's not like either of us got what we wanted from the deal, I think it's null and void, don't you?"

He pushed Snow back against the wall and held her there with an invisible force. David went to Rumplestiltskin and grabbed his shoulders attempting to get him to release Snow.

Instead, he threw David to another wall, knocking him out as his head collided with a chair. Ignoring him, Rumple walked up to Snow-White.

"You agreed that this will be done, and so, trying to leave before getting me to that other world is breaking the contract."

"I signed nothing from you," Snow breathed out barely.

"Don't be smart with me," he tightened the hold before releasing her. "Wan to try and leave again?"

She looked towards David and went over to him, holding him in her arms as he lay unconscious… again.

Was this always going to be her life? Was this always going to be his?

Could they not just be a husband and wife, mother and father, king and queen? Why did these situations always occur to them?

"We are getting that bean, Snow. Even if we have to pry it from her cold, dead hands."

The sound of knocking on glass interrupted their confrontation, and Rumple and Snow turned towards a mirror that was in the room, revealing Regina, dressed in a long black and red dress and hair styled up in a twist.

The Evil Queen reborn.

She smiled and waved at them. "Looking for this?" She held out in her hands the bean that Cora had. "Bring the compass to Bad Wolf Bay, along," she turned towards Snow with a disgusted look, "with your pretty, pretty face, and we can fight for who gets the chance of a new world and out of this hell-hole? How does that sound?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Is this a treaty you are proposing, your majesty?"

"Why yes? And it can be peaceful if you just hand over the compass and let me at Snow-White's head. If not, there will be a fight, and my mother and I will enjoy every moment of it, believe me."

Rumple stared at her, "Tomorrow morning work for you?"

"See ya then," and she disappeared from the mirror. All fell silent in the room.

"Last time she introduced a peace gathering, she poisoned me with eternal sleep in an apple." Snow shook as she held David closer to her, his breathing coming back to normal.

He'll be fine.

Snow breathed in and stared at Rumplestiltskin. "Last time. If we get the bean, our deal stands. If not, this, is over. Deal?"

He glanced down and smiled, "Deal."

* * *

 **AN/ So not many more chapters of this story left, as the confrontation of the story is about to unfold!**

 **And for any fellow Whovians, I did, yes make a Doctor Who reference, though the Doctor (like the Misty Mountains song) will not be featured in the story. Just feel like I have to say that in case anyone thinks it will. I just like referencing other tales that I am obsessed with!**

 **So like it, hate it? Let me know in reviews!**


	43. Chapter Forty: Out In The Real World

**AN/ Here it is, the long awaited fight. I don't have an excuse for why I didn't update. I really don't. Just wasn't feeling it for a bit, which always seems to happen to me around this time during my writing.**

 **Anyway, hope you're not too mad at me, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _I've hidden wishes for so long, buried deep inside_

 _Keeping them secret from a world that'll never realize the way I dream_

 _Puedo ver esos rios de lux escaper de mi piel, hacia la fantasia_

 _Out in the real world, you are waiting to take my hand,_

 _I'll be looking for answers that leads me back_

 _I lack the will to face my fears, I'm running from it all_

 _And all the painful memories, they haunt me once again_

 _I'm giving up._

 _~Out In The Real World (Stream Of Passion)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Out In The Real World**

They stood, waiting for Rumplestiltskin, Snow and Charming to appear. They stood at the bay as the wind blew their hair in all directions.

Regina was still in her Evil Queen styled attire, while Cora was the perfect mom match to the situation. Regina's face held anger and impatience. "Patience is a virtue, Regina."

"I said this morning, and it's nearly up, sorry if I don't have much of it anymore, mother." Cora sighed, a bit wondering what did she do to her daughter, though not regretting it. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Cora smiled. "Her head will be yours, Regina, don't worry."

"Very ominous place you've chosen," Rumplestiltskin suddenly sprang from behind them. Slowly they turned around and saw Rumple only a foot or two in front, while Snow and Charming stood so far away they looked the size of fairies. "Also very open."

"Enough!" Regina snapped. "Did you bring the compass?"

Suddenly, it was in his hand, and as Cora went to reach for it, Rumplestiltskin snapped it back, out of their reaches, tisking and shaking his other index finger. "We're suppose to fight for it, were we not, dearie?"

"I was hoping you were going to do the right thing and hand it over along with Snow-White. Guess I was mistaken."

The compass left his hand, and Regina could see in the background Snow reacting to something in her hands. Apparently, he sent it over to her.

Regina's feet started moving towards Snow and Charming, and Rumplestiltskin didn't stop her, instead he kept his eyes on Cora.

"Hello, once again," Cora said with a smile. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Regina was now out of earshot from Cora's "flirtation."

"Snow," she spat. Snow-White put her hand with the compass behind her back and stared Regina right in the eyes. "I've waited a long time for this."

Snow pulled out her sword and pointed the tip only an inch away from Regina's heart. "I'm getting my daughter back."

"Well then," Regina waved her hand to the side and Snow's sword disappeared, "maybe you shouldn't have sent her away."

Snow stared at her hand. "Then you would have killed her."

"Yes, I would have." Regina used magic to grab Snow by the neck and lift her into the air. Charming shook his head and took out his own sword, charging towards Regina who was too preoccupied in the pain she was inflicting.

David swiped and caught Regina in the side, dropping her magical-grip. "You little Shepard."

"I was a Shepard?" David asked. "Good to know."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but David continued to talk.

"How about a fair fight? Swords only, no magic."

Regina laughed, "You seriously think I'm going to take that bet?"

"I think you will. You want to draw this out and enjoy it don't you? What a better way than to do it the hard way."

She thought about it, then used magic to get Snow's sword, she smiled with the corner of her mouth and laughed, "You're right, this _will_ be more satisfying."

 ** _(Switch to Cora's mind)_**

"So, this is what you want still?" Cora held up the bean and twisted it in her hand. "So predictable."

Rumple stood with his hands held together in front of him, and no expression on his sparkling, golden face.

To this day, Cora knew that if she had a heart, butterflies would be flipping in her stomach for this man that stood in front of her. She never had feelings like this for her husband (sorry, _late_ -husband).

But she didn't have a heart, so that made this confrontation fun, not painful like it should be.

Rumplestiltskin kept still, and Cora waited for him to make the first move.

If he wanted the bean, he was going to have to fight for it.

Make the situation more… fun.

"What? Don't want it?" Cora narrowed her eyes. "What about your son?"

Rumple disappeared then popped back up behind her, taking one of his hands and grabbing Cora's wrist that held the bean.

"I'm getting him back," Rumple whispered angrily.

He took his other hand and reached for the bean but it wasn't in her hand anymore. Rumple looked confused.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy, Rumple?" Cora turned her head and looked him dead in the eyes. "I thought you knew me better."

Cora twisted her wrist against his hand and disappeared before switching placed with Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple took his other hand and pushed wind against Cora, throwing her against the ground, and the bean fell between them.

Cora looked towards it, then to Rumple. _Game on._

* * *

 **AN/ Once again, sorry about the delay in the chapter. I'm gonna have plenty more up during the month I have between this semester ending this week and when I start up again in early January.**

 **So, let me know what you think, and I wouldn't mind hate reviews about how long it's been since I've updated, but for the work specifically keep it critical (please, I love criticism).**


	44. Chapter Forty-One: Decode

**AN/ So you guys know how last time I didn't update for a while I had no excuses? Same thing again. I got into a Doctor Who fix and so I was not really feeling this story, but I'm starting to get back into a Once Upon A Time fix again. Hopefully I'll update more, but I'm just not going to promise just in case I let you guys down again.**

 **So anyway, please enjoy enjoy enjoy**

* * *

 _How can I decide what's right_

 _When you're clouding up my mind?_

 _I can't win, you're losing fight_

 _All the time._

 _Nor can I ever own what's mine_

 _When you're always taking sides,_

 _But you won't take away my pride._

 _No not this time._

 _Not this time._

 _~Decode (Paramore)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Decode**

"You disappoint me Rumple, honestly," Cora stated while they fought. Rumplestiltskin was not fighting to his full strength, and was in fact, going easy on her. "How much do you really want your son if you won't even fight your whole strength to get to him?"

Rumplestiltskin did not look impressed by her bravado. He was hitting her, but she was barely striking him. He didn't need to go hard on her, and he didn't want to, but one thing Rumple did know, was that he would do whatever he had to to get that bean.

His hands lifted up, and out from the ground sprung vines wrapping around Cora's ankle. She did not look impressed but slightly taken aback before he attempted to torch it with magical fire.

"You're right, this dance is very anti-climactic," Rumple responded. The vines weren't burning fast enough as more and more sprung out until Cora was completely engulfed in them.

She could barely breath and her limbs were tied so tight she couldn't feel them even twitch.

"I can let you out, dearie, but only if you give me that bean. Call it, mercy for old friends."

He moved some of the vines so her mouth was open, giving her a chance to take his deal.

But all her mouth did was smile. No words. Just smile.

Rumple moved over to her and pulled back some vines to see her smug face. "Where's the bean?"

"Like I said," she replied. "I'm not stupid."

In full body, she burst into flames, breaking her vine chains, and coming back to the light. Rumplestiltskin got blown back against the sand but recovered quickly.

"You really aren't, are you?" He smiled. "I guess I trained you well."

"Or it could be me, myself and I. And the fact I don't have a heart leaves room for my brain and smart decisions, instead of dumb, emotional ones."

With magic, Cora grabbed Rumple by the throat and lifted him up in the air before throwing him across the beach.

She got the bean that she hid in her boot and brought it up to the light. "You got to fight harder than that, Rumple, to get this. Keep trying."

 ** _(Scene Change to Regina's mind)_**

Regina and David fought back and forth and back and forth. Not one was conquering the other, and the fight was getting rather tedious for Regina.

But she had a plan up her sleeves.

Just a little while longer, and it will be all set in motion.

Snow stood by and watched, obviously not knowing what to do. David and Regina were pretty evenly matched in this fight, and Regina knew he wasn't fighting as good as he could be.

Something was wrong with the Shepard.

Regina quickly looked over to her mother and saw her showing off the bean to Rumplestiltskin.

This seemed to be time.

Regina leaked some magic into the sword and stepped away from her fight with David, now pointing the sword at Snow-White and using magic to call the compass to her.

Snow-White lost the grip on the compass immediately and suddenly Regina had it in her grasp.

David hollered, "What about our deal?"

Regina laughed. "Seriously? You think I'd keep up a deal and bargain with you? That I'd fight fair?" She laughed some more.

Regina tossed the sword on the ground, and used magic to choke Snow. "Finally…"

David ran over to her, with his sword held high as he attempted to ram her down with it. She stepped out of the way, not releasing her magical grip on Snow. "Leave her alone."

"No!" Regina yelled. "I've waited too long for this." Her other hand that held the compass lowered and she stepped closer and closer to Snow, tightening her grip on her neck until she stood right above her. "Too long."

Someone grabbed the compass from her hand and she turned around and saw Rumplestiltskin holding the compass in one hand.

And the bean in the other.

Regina was no longer choking Snow-White as she stared at him. "Goodbye, dearie," Rumple said and he waved his hand and she vanished.

 ** _(Scene changed to Snow-White's mind)_**

She gasped and gasped for air, crying that she could again. David immediately went to her and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and tucked her head into his neck.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

Rumplestiltskin started laughing as he held the compass and bean into the air. "I'm coming, Bae."

"And Emma," Snow smiled. "We're getting Emma."

* * *

 **AN/ So how is this chapter? Ended the fighting pretty good I dare say. I was going to try and make it last another chapter but that seemed too drawn out.**

 **So please review!**


	45. Chapter Forty-Two: Poetry For The Poison

**AN/ So I'm going to do this chapter then immediately upload another one. I don't want to dabble too long in this story as I'm trying not to drag on some things too long anymore like I was doing before.**

 **So here is where Rumple shooed Regina off to :)**

 **Enjoy Enjoy**

* * *

 _Life in slow review._

 _I see it with my eye,_

 _Deeper down and further back,_

 _The storm reveals a hidden track._

 _The sun is coming through._

 _~Poetry For The Poisoned Pt.4 Dissection (Kamelot)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Poetry For The Poisoned (Dissection)**

Regina appeared God knows where and she grunted in anger, stomping her foot down like toddler on a temper tantrum.

She could go back, but Snow-White, Charming and Rumplestiltskin won.

Again.

Always them winning the rounds, never her.

Anytime she got a glimpse or a hope at her revenge it was squashed. She had given up and was ready to look at other options for her life until her mother came in to that cabin and gave her a bread crump, which made her want the whole loaf of bread.

And now she was defeated. Again. By everyone who had wronged her in one way or another, she has been defeated.

Her mother gave her nothing she promised, and could not ever. Revenge was something she had to do for herself, but what Regina already has is not good enough.

Snow-White without magic is more powerful than her, and all she has is luck.

Luck left Regina years ago. Maybe it never was with her in the first place.

She fell to the ground and shook her head.

She was done for real this time. There is so much more she can do with her life, and she is certain that Snow will do something eventually to be miserable, as luck and good fortune do wear out over time.

Or, maybe her choosing to be happy is the real revenge. Surpassing what Snow-White had done to her and being better.

All these thoughts running through Regina's head were giving her a headache.

But these were desperate thoughts made while riled up.

Confused and dazed. Not knowing where to go. Again.

This all seemed like deja-vu, but Regina knew from exactly where and when, and it fed the fire she was feeling inside.

"Stop!" A man called from behind her. She didn't know what he was telling her to stop doing, as Regina wasn't doing anything, but she still froze on spot. "Stand up and turn around so I can see you, your majesty," the final part he spoke with sarcastic venom.

Regina turned to a man who held a bow and arrow directed at her. He reminded her of Robin, but he was too tall and fat, and hair that hung to his shoulders.

"You're the Evil Queen. We've been looking for you."

"And who might _you_ be?" She jabbed at him with her left index finger, the other hand on her hips.

He smiled. "Wanna know the name of the man who's going to kill you, huh? I'm Little John."

He brought the bow back a bit further and fired, but the arrow landed by her feet and didn't stick, just fell horizontally to the ground. Regina raised an eyebrow. "That's all you got?"

"N-n-no." With shaking hands he reached behind him to grab another arrow. "I got more."

He placed it in the bow and Regina crossed her arms, not worried that it was going to strike her.

And it didn't, bit this was held more power as it landed behind her to the right, but if she looked down, she would be able to see it out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you ever used one of those before?" She smiled.

"Of course!"

"I think you need more practice, especially before dealing with someone like me," she used magic to lift him in the air and pin him against the nearest tree, then had branches wrap around him so could put her arms down. "I have magic. Pretty powerful magic, and you have a bow and arrows that you don't know how to use properly. It's sad and pathetic, and all you did was make it easy for me to be able to kill you."

The branches tightened around him, squishing him further and further with the tree behind him splintering from the pressure and weight.

"Regina?" A man called from behind her. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

It was Robin.

* * *

 **AN/ Yay! Robin's back. I've been waiting too long for this, you know.**

 **So, please review review review!**


	46. Chapter Forty-Three: A Beautiful Lie

**AN/ Okay, so I was going to do Snow and Charming and Rumple, but I loved writing Robin and Regina so much again and I feel like I've deprived you of them for too long, more so cause of my constant absences, so I am just going to keep that train on chugging.**

 **Read and Review SVP.**

* * *

 _It's a beautiful lie._

 _It's a perfect denial._

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in._

 _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me._

 _It's time to forget about the past,_

 _To wash away what happened last,_

 _Hide behind an empty face._

 _Don't ask too much, just say,_

 _'_ _Cause this is just a game._

 _~Beautiful Lie (Thirty Seconds To Mars)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Beautiful Lie**

Robin looked deep into Regina's eyes that were full of shock and amazement. She was dressed differently than before, looking more like the Evil Queen than he has seen her yet.

They both stood their frozen on the spot, not knowing what to say.

After a couple minutes Little John coughed, alerting them that he was still there and still tied up. Regina turned away from Robin to look at her prisoner, then waved her and removed the branches.

Little John dropped roughly to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Regina snapped back to Robin, "What are you doing here?"

Robin huffed. "I could ask you the same question." He spoke with a lot disappointed. He wanted better for Regina, and then she just up and left with her mother. Robin knew what she was most likely up to him. "I thought you left with you mother to go seek revenge."

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

Robin shook his head. "No. You just confirmed my suspicions." He looked back at Little John who still laid on the ground. "You alright?"

Little John nodded his head the stood up. "What's going on, Robin?"

"Go back to the camp, and I'll explain and confess everything tonight, alright?"

"But she's–" Robin interrupted Little John.

"I know. Go back." He stared back to Regina. "She won't harm any of us."

Little John quickly left to go warn everyone at the Merry Men camp of their unexpected visitor, leaving Regina and Robin awkwardly standing alone.

"So you never answered my question. Why are you back?"

"What's it to you?"

"I need to know if I just lied to my friend or not, that's why."

Another awkward silence erupted around them. The silence screamed in each of their ears, as it was painful. They had gotten along quite well before Cora showed back up and whispered hate in Regina's ears.

Regina sighed. "I won't harm any pretty little hair on yours or your friends heads, how does that sound?"

"Not very reassuring, I'm afraid." Robin looked at her and still saw pain in her eyes. "What happened?"

"What always happens: I lost. Again." She stared and him, then began to walk past Robin in the opposite direction of where Little John went, but Robin grabbed her arm just as she passed him and he brought her so close that her breath was hot on his face.

"Losing's not always a bad thing, you know." Robin studied her face. "Sometimes something good comes out of it."

"What good comes out of me always getting defeated, having people I care about die, and getting defeated some more when I gain a bit of hope that I might, just _might_ , be able to win? Can you tell me the answer?"

Robin took one of his hands and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Accepting them, and going a different angle. That angle might actually be where your happiness lies."

"How do you know if it does?"

Robin smiled. "Because if it's not down one path, it has to be down another."

He looked behind him towards the direction of his camp, but did not distance himself from Regina. The aura and smell she brought to him were like air, now. He loved it, and wanted more.

"If you want down that other path," Robin said, "you can follow me to my camp, and we can try not to get you killed."

Regina chuckled a bit. "That's my best option? Go to a camp and hope not to be killed? If I don't, what happens?"

Robin turned back to her and took Regina's face in his hands. "A life."

"What are you doing?" Regina said about Robin's movements. Immediately he backed away from her and started heading to his camp.

Regina didn't realize that she was holding her breath until then, as well as disappointed by the separation.

"So, are you coming?" Regina looked up at him and closed her eyes, then her feet moved forward following him, and they trekked on to the Merry Men camp.

* * *

 **AN/ So close, but not quite. Hopefully won't be too much longer, but we shall see when they end up together.**

 **So, let me know what you think! Review and critic!**


	47. Chapter Forty-Four: Amen

**AN/ Snow + Charming + Rumplestiltskin + Bean + Compass = A whole new adventure! Just a small chapter as I thought I should update again. Still got no excuse for bad updating.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

 _A fire's gonna burn,_

 _The world is gonna turn,_

 _A rain is gonna fall,_

 _Fate is gonna call._

 _But I just keep on breathing_

 _As long as my heart is beating._

 _~Amen (Halestorm)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Amen**

Rumplestiltskin puts the bean and compass into his pocket, "I believe I owe someone their memories." Snow and David look at each other in shock. "I was going to wait until after I got my son back, but I practically have him in my arms right now."

David stood up and approached Rumplestiltskin. "What do I do?"

"Just stand there," he flicks his wrist. "This may sting a bit, or hurt. I don't know which. It's been a while since I've done this."

 _Reassuring_ , Charming thought. Rumplestiltskin waves his hands and snaps his fingers, causing David to fall on the floor with a _thud_. "Charming!" Snow cries and she rushes to him, cradling his head in her lap.

Rumplestiltskin stands there with his hands bound together in front of him and stares.

David's mind fills with memories – him and his mother on the farm; becoming Prince James; meeting Snow White; meeting her again and again. All the memories rushing back into his head.

It took ten minutes before he woke up and saw Snow for the first time since he was stabbed at the palace – the Snow White that he knew and loved. She smiled as his eyes opened, and he did not hesitate to pull her to his lips and kiss her.

Claps echoed from above, "Great, great, great. I did a good deed. Now can we go?" He holds up the bean.

Snow and Charming stand up, hold hands and prepare as Rumplestiltskin gets the bean all ready to go.

It didn't take long for a portal to appear and all three of them jumped through it.

Everything blackened for a bit before they were surrounded by buildings and objects that they did not know. Snow grabs her husband's arm as tightly as she can. Around them, people are clapping and shouting in excitement towards them, like they had just done something extraordinary.

They were not paying attention to the people, despite the strange clothes that they wore. Instead, Snow and David marvelled at the buildings and lights and moving carriages. What is this place?

"Where's Rumplestiltskin?" David asks. Snow looks around but the Dark One is no longer in sight.

"We have to find him," she grabs his hands and they squeeze their way through the crowd. Despite the strangeness of this land, it didn't take long for them to find Rumplestiltskin, as he was strange enough sitting on the side of a building made of bricks, holding his leg. His skin no longer sparkled gold, and he looked… well, human.

They rushed over to him. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "This land has no magic. It's going to be very difficult to get around with this leg."

Snow and David looked at each other, not sure what to do. "We don't know what to do or where to go. What do you need?"

Rumple breathes in, "If you can find a cane or stick, I can lean up on that and at least be able to hobble around."

Snow nods and starts looking around the area before she finds a long branch in the middle of an alleyway. Rumple shakes as he starts to stand up using David and the stick.

All three stare at one another. "Let's go," Rumplestiltskin exclaims, and they start to mingle in with the crowd.

* * *

 **AN/ Please review review review!**


	48. Chapter Forty-Five: Bad To The Bone

**AN/ So here is the next chapter. Some more S/C/R and see who they find on the start of this journey :)**

* * *

 _I make a rich woman beg_

 _I'll make a good woman steal_

 _I'll make an old woman blush_

 _And make a young girl squeal_

 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_

 _Yours and yours alone_

 _I'm here to tell ya honey_

 _That I'm bad to the bone_

 _~Bad To The Bone (George Thorogood)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Bad To The Bone**

"We are never going to find Emma!" David shakes his head. He grabs Snow's hand as they weave in and out of people dressed in strange, skimpy clothing.

"We will. We'll find both of our kids," said Rumplestiltskin. "If we can figure out how this world works."

Snow sighed and squeezed her husband's hand. She was so happy he had his memory back; it makes him look so much more determined to save their daughter than before. In all honesty, she could be anywhere in this new world. How did they know they were on the right side of it. Rumplestiltskin assured them that they were in the right area, but was that for his son or Emma?

"Do you know where we're going?" David said annoyed.

"Roughly. I know where a couple people who were banished here are, but that is about the extent. They can help us out, if they are willing to."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped in his tracks and turned towards them. A man behind him ran into him from behind, and he seemed to be a bit… off. "Whoa, watch it man." He walked past the three of them, staggering and saying hi to everyone.

"You remember Ursula and Cruella, don't you?" David and Snow stopped breathing. Snow put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. _Oh god._

David's face was pale as day. As soon as they had done what they did they regretted it, and now only a month shy of a year later, they were going to face them. "They won't help us."

"I very well know what you guys did," Rumplestiltskin began to walk again. "I just hope it doesn't ruin our chances of finding who we are all looking for."

They stumbled around for almost the rest of the day before they pulled up to a big house in what was described to them as a "car". No horses were needed to pull it, which all three of them found to be rather odd.

"You guys might want to wait here." Rumplestiltskin walked up to the house and knocked on the big, brass doors. The one who opened it was a man dressed in black, he held no emotion on his face and seemed to be rather courteous. Probably a servant or butler.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait," replied David to Snow.

The man who drove them here turned around to face them. "Just so you know, I charge extra for waiting around."

David and Snow looked at each other. They didn't even think about needing to pay for this service. Hopefully Rumplestiltskin has something up his sleeve about that, so they just stayed quiet.

They couldn't see any movement from inside, but given how big the house was (at least, in comparison to the other houses nearby), it would be quite difficult to view anything unless they stood by an window.

Almost twenty minutes later Rumple came out with Cruella on his heels, looking quite defeated.

Snow and David got out of the car and stayed as far back as they could. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Snow-White and her…ugh… husband. Rumplestiltskin tells me that you are looking for your daughter, do you plan on looking for Maleficent's child as well?"

David opened his mouth but Rumplestiltskin got his voice out first. "One saving at a time. First _my_ son. Then your daughter and if we have time, Maleficent's demonic, dragon child."

Cruella huffed. "You don't need this…man. I have a car, I can get you around." She clicked something in her hand and out came a car black and white. "My new man bought this one for me. I think I'll have this one for a long time."

Hesitantly, they all got in there. "Do you know where it is you are going?"

"Somewhere where I can track down children."

"It's called Child Services. Let's see if they can help you out."

* * *

 **AN/ So Cruella has entered the story. I'm not entirely sure if I'll put Ursula in, but we'll just have to wait and see.**


	49. Chapter Forty-Seven: I Caught Myself

**AN/ A couple more Regina/Robin chapters before we go back to Snow.**

* * *

 _Down to you_

 _You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

 _But I don't know what I_

 _Now when I caught myself_

 _I had to stop myself_

 _From saying something_

 _That I should've never thought_

 _~I Caught Myself (Paramore)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: I Caught Myself**

The atmosphere of the camp had changed drastically since Regina had begun to stay there, and it had only been a couple days. Any time she spoke, anyone nearby would jump in shock and leave the vicinity.

She felt more alone here with all these people than at the cabin without Robin nearby. But she didn't blame them for the way they acted… and that thought did take a lot of effort to have. Robin was always there with her making sure she was doing okay, but mostly it was a brave face that she put on.

Roland was taking a shine to her as well. He realized that his father trusted and liked Regina, and so was opening up to her.

She didn't know how to take that. The most she's experienced of a child was Snow-White, but she was ten years old then and rarely had to have any responsibilities for her.

And now, she had to watch Roland and make sure he stayed out of trouble, when no one else did at least. It was amazing the community that was here.

They all took responsibility for Roland equally. It was strange yet wonderful.

Regina sat in one of the tents just staring the ground, thinking. Was this where she belonged?

Robin came in with his back and head slouched. He saw Regina and sat in front of her, grabbing her hands and coming in as close as he could. They didn't tell anyone about their secret kiss in the forest, or the other secret ones they have shared in the tent.

And that is immediately what happened.

Robin leaned into Regina and kissed her with closed lips, testing out what kind of attitude she was in at the moment, but even though she was in a sad mood the kiss immediately made her feel better. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

Their lips parted and danced together while they smiles intensely.

It took them a bit to break away from it, both out of breathe.

"Okay… still not sick of it," said Robin.

Regina chuckled. "Are you waiting for it to?" Robin shook his head.

"Is everything okay?"

She shrugged. "Still adjusting I guess. I've never been in a situation like this, or around people like this either."

Robin brushed hair off of Regina's face. "You'll do great. I know who you are and who you can be, Regina. Give it time, everything will work out. On the plus side, Roland likes you, and if he didn't this would not have worked out."

Regina shoved him back slightly and they laughed. "He's a sweet kid. First one I actually enjoyed."

"There was never a point you liked Snow-White?" Immediately he regretted it. Though Regina was working to be a better person and seems to be succeeding, Snow-White was still a sensitive topic. "Never mind."

She didn't have a response to his statement, instead breathing in and trying to calm down. There was still Evil Queen in her, even if it didn't always show.

Robin was showing Regina a new way of life, one she thought she would be living before Daniel's death; one her father told her she could live.

Her father… she missed him so much. He was the only one to believe in her to be happy while she was off murdering, torturing and burning things down.

Now it was Robin.

She leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck while his circled her waist. "Daddy?" They heard from outside.

They pulled apart. "Duty calls," said Robin. He stood up and started leaving the tent before looking back at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded. "I will be, yeah. Thanks to you."

He smiled and left to go help his son.

Regina was not optimistic about her trial period here, but if anything, she had the two weeks with Robin.

If she feels like she might slip up again, hopefully she can look on this and change her mind about revenge.

* * *

 **AN/ So how was this? Let me know :)**


End file.
